


Genesis

by Darksilversilhouette



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crisis core rewrite?, Gen, Gore? Maybe?, Not Beta'd, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Though from Genesis' POV, Too Much Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilversilhouette/pseuds/Darksilversilhouette
Summary: Everything was normal, everything. He was enjoying his life and the slight fame Sephiroth's everlasting shadow allowed being his. Until on a fateful day, his life, his dreams and his world crumbled to pieces. Monsters, that was all they have become.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can guess by now what I'm gonna write. Yes, this is yet another one of those stories, which I had written years ago. Polished, and published now on a whim I had some days ago when I published the first one here on AO3.   
> This is not a fix-it story. It's just the story of Crisis Core retold from Genesis's POV. There will be bits and pieces I had to imagine, which weren't ever shown in the canon, but this follows the main story-line. There also might be parts that could've been completely unnecessary, but they just came to me as I was writing, so I thought why not. It would be too boring otherwise, (if it already isn't) in my opinion.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

_"…These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase…" Evanescence_

He collapsed on his knees. The excruciating pain in his left shoulder made him groan. Angeal called his name with obvious worry. The world around him shattered to pieces; the sunset in Junon gave way to the ugly, abused training room.

A bitter smirk tugged a corner of his lips. At first, he didn't want to stand up, his body was too drained to do so, but he thought otherwise. Giving Sephiroth the pleasure of hurting him and bringing him to his knees was enough.

"Just a scrape." He could hear his breathing. Deep, fast breaths were the only sounds between the alarm pauses, his chest was heaving as he tried to calm his body. He stood up, still not facing his friends.

"I'll be fine; don't worry." He said as he retrieved his fallen Rapier from the metal ground; a soft clang rang in the room.

Angeal still held his damned, broken sword. Even without looking at him, he could sense how worried he was, he could even tell that his childhood friend felt guilty for letting any of this happen.

Sephiroth on the other hand, appeared as calm as a chiseled statue. A part of him knew that Sephiroth, too, was worried about him, but his stubbornness reasoned that the General was proud of his handiwork.

Genesis didn't care anymore…"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return…"

He passed the General as he went toward the door. The latter turned away from him. He wondered why Sephiroth did that as he moved through the corridors of the SOLDIER floor. His shoulder was in agony as he walked. The smell of blood was familiar to his senses, but not his own blood that was turning his black turtleneck darker than it was.

He reached his quarters in no time and went straight to the bathroom. He left the Rapier outside. He removed his pauldrons one after another, the one over his left shoulder taking more time and care than the other.

There was someone calling his name behind the door of his quarters and knocks on the door. _‘Probably Angeal…’_ He decided not to answer and continued with removing his coat. He cautiously removed it over his shoulder and then his PHS started ringing.

Genesis cursed under his breath and took it out of his pocket. Angeal's number was flashing across the screen. He left it on the bathroom floor. Taking a pair of scissors out of the cabinet, he stepped in the tub. Finally his PHS silenced, and the screen dimmed. Genesis sighed and turned on the water.

He stepped under the shower. Crimson tinged the water that pooled under his boots. He leaned to the wall, the coolness suddenly made him shiver. He cut through the soaked fabric over his shoulder, letting the scissors fall down with a clang after he finished.

He tried to separate the cloth from his wound but it was stuck. He braced himself and pulled the dark knitted fabric away. Pearl white teeth bit down on his own lip as he suppressed a cry. Crimson ran down his body in rivulets, tainting the water in the tub. He washed the tender spot gently and stepped out.

Looking in the mirror, he inspected the wound. _‘It's nothing, it will heal.’_ he assured himself. He muttered a Cure spell under his breath, and the wound began to close. He reached for the first aid kit he had left beside the tub and began bandaging his shoulder.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_Genesis was standing on the canon, Rapier was in his hand as he readied it. The sword glowed in an answer to its master._

_"The world needs a new hero."_

_"Come and try." The always stoic General answered with delight._

_"So smug but for how long?" He rushed toward Sephiroth only to find himself in utter darkness. 'Where am I?' he asked himself; the unspoken question rang in the dark. A figure stepped toward him. The sound of boots connecting with the disembodied ground was so familiar._

_"Who's there?" He reached for his Rapier._

_His hand found thin air. The figure came to a halt in front of him. Black boots, black leather pants, and a crimson coat stood in front of him. His wide azure eyes darted toward that handsome face he saw every day in the mirror._

_'It's me…' His lookalike stood there, his face devoid of emotion. There was that cut on his copy's left shoulder._

_Genesis suddenly noticed something out of place. He reached toward those auburn locks and he saw it. A grey hair stood out among brilliant auburn tresses. Suddenly there were more of them._

_He snatched his hand back as if it was the source of the strange change. It wasn't. His double's hair became completely white in no time. The smooth crimson leather started to turn gray from that damned spot and continued toward his copy's face._

_Genesis turned away in both disgust and fright. 'What's happening?' He turned towards the doppelganger. His copy wore the same smirk he always did, and then, there was a shift in the air. A wing jutted out of his copy's shoulder, arching toward him, the tip of it slightly caressing Genesis' cheek. Genesis screamed…_

He woke up. His skin was slick with cold sweat. His eyes darted around the room as the images from his nightmare flashed behind his eyes. He got out of the double bed and found his way to the bathroom. His bare feet hit something. He looked down to find his PHS still there with multiple number of missed calls on the screen.

He took it and placed it in his pajamas pocket. Turning on the cold water, he washed his face. He looked in the mirror, inspecting where his copy had grey hair. Finding none, he sighed with relief.

A faint smell of blood caught his senses. He looked to his shoulder and found the bandages tinted with blood. He undid them and was slightly furious that the wound hadn't closed itself. He muttered the healing spell again and watched the wound over his shoulder.

It started its healing process when it suddenly stopped. He watched with amazement when he repeated the process over and over to no avail. An uneasy feeling began uncurling in his stomach as he found himself unable to heal it.

Taking out his PHS, he dialed Angeal, waiting impatiently for the probably sleeping man to answer. Finally, someone on the other end yawned, soon muffled, when a stern voice he knew too well answered.

"Angeal Hewley."

"It's Genesis, can you come to my quarters?"

He heard Angeal gasp, "Genesis! Do you know how many times I called you? Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

Genesis could hear the shuffling of clothes before his friend hung up. He threw the bloodied bandages in the trash can, knowing that if Angeal saw them he would go on lecturing again. Suddenly Sephiroth came to his mind. _‘Angeal has probably been lecturing him all day.’_ He ran a hand through his hair, making it less disoriented and went to living room, switching on the lights.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Angeal pulled his shirt down over his head and headed straight for the door. His long strides quickly led him to Genesis' quarters. He knocked on the metal door. It opened after a cling and there his friend was, with an untreated wound on his shoulder. Angeal frowned. The second the door closed, he opened his mouth to say something, when Genesis interrupted him.

"I know, I know. It was nothing, and it is nothing even now. I tried to heal it with materia but I couldn't." He threw the green orb to his friend. "Here, you try."

Angeal tried, and both of them looked closely as the wound closed. Angeal looked at him, his frown deepening. "Explain."

Genesis yanked the orb from his hands and stared back at him. Blue flames were dancing in his friend’s eyes and Angeal gave up. "Ok, suit yourself. Do you want me to stay here?" He knew that it would only be a minute or two before Genesis would explode.

"You don't believe me, do you? Do you think I'm stupid enough to harm myself by not treating it?"

Angeal regretted what he had said. "Genesis, listen. Fir-"

Genesis interrupted him again, a bitter smirk playing on his lips. "Ha, I should've known all this time! It was all out of pity, wasn't it? You don't even trust me to even handle myself, that's why you called and asked how I was doing when I went on missions." His redheaded friend paused and faced him. Just when Angeal was about to talk once more, Genesis started again. "No. You're wrong, I don't need pity, nor do I need your supervision. Face it, Angeal. Being the Mayor's not so spoiled brat doesn't mean that I can't care for myself. I've grown up."

 _‘That does it.’_ Angeal turned around and left, without a word. He knew Genesis would regret his words tomorrow but for Goddess' sake, he wasn't the most patient man on Gaia. He had his limits, and Genesis did what he wanted.

Tomorrow he would come, saying that he's sorry and that he hadn't meant it, and then, the good Angeal would forgive him. Of course he would; he was his childhood friend after all.

Angeal went back to his quarters, taking off his shirt, and went back to bed. He knew that he couldn't sleep; it was a failed attempt. He mused over Genesis' words.

Genesis really must have tried to heal it but why hadn't the wound closed? His friend was a master with materias which made him really wonder why. Maybe they should tell Hollander about it.

Angeal swung his legs and sat on the edge of his bed in the darkness. ‘ _What if the wound didn't heal?’_ An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He cursed himself for letting the two duel in the first place. Also for letting such nonsense invade his mind. ‘ _It's just a wound like the other ones…’_ He stood up and went to take a shower to clear his head.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It was around 10 a.m. when Lazard finally released them. After what they brought upon the poor training room, it was inevitable. They were told, no, ordered not to fool around anymore. However it was covered up so that the news wouldn't leak out.

Repairing the virtual room would probably cause heavy expenses for the company. It was the tactic. It wasn't always necessary for people to know everything, even them, the SOLDIER's elite members, were kept in the dark whenever the higher ups deemed it necessary.

Angeal headed for the elevator, along with Genesis. His poet friend was unusually silent during their trip to lower floors, which made him wonder.

"Is your wound Ok?" Angeal broke the silence, but too late. The elevator doors opened and Genesis walked out. When Angeal tried to follow him, he quickened his pace.

"Genesis! Wait!" Angeal called after him.

Quickly reaching his room, the door to his friend’s office slammed shut in Angeal's face. Angeal could feel curious stares behind him but ignored them.

With a sigh, he went to his own. He had guessed wrong last night. It seemed Genesis wasn't in speaking terms with him yet. Angeal tried to concentrate on his paperwork.

Several hours passed and Angeal's head was stuck in his pile of paperwork when the ringing tone of his PHS filled the quiet room. He took it out and flipped it open.

"Angeal Hewley."

"It's Lazard. Genesis is in some trouble. Come to laboratory, ASAP." The other end went dead. Angeal stared at the PHS in his hand. He had a bad feeling about this.

It took him five minutes to reach there. He passed the sterile white washed walls and went straight to the room were Genesis was kept. Lazard was already leaving.

"What's happened, director?" Lazard glanced back at one door and then back to him, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"It seems that he was training with a squad when he injured himself. Hollander will explain more to you." When he was about to exit, the director added. "Sephiroth has been informed and is on his way here."

Angeal leaned back to the wall. He knew his other friend didn't have good memories of the labs; he didn't expect him to come here just to check on Genesis, although, Sephiroth appeared to be thoughtful the very moment Genesis got injured. Maybe that was why he hadn't seen his silver haired friend as much as before. ‘ _Sephiroth probably blames himself, too.’_

The sound of boots connecting softly with the floor outside in the corridors brought him out of his thoughts. ‘ _So, Sephiroth came.’_ The General nodded his head in acknowledgement, and Angeal repeated the gesture. He, too, leaned beside Angeal on the wall, both of them waiting for Genesis or Hollander to make an appearance.

Angeal crossed his hands and his feet, letting his head hang down as he waited, listening keenly for any sound. Sephiroth's coming here showed his respect for Genesis, even with what Genesis had done yesterday. His fiery friend was wrong; he hadn't grown up as he believed himself to. He had let his jealousy get better of him and brought this upon himself.

‘ _Damn those standard swords!’_ Angeal cursed under his breath.

He could sense the aura of uneasiness around his silent friend. Sephiroth had every right to feel that way. Coming to the very place he had been forced to live in, and also doing it for someone who showed his hostility toward you openly wasn't really expected of the General.

The door opened mechanically, and Hollander stepped out of the isolated room. Upon seeing him, Angeal left his place beside the wall. "Professor Hollander, how's Genesis' condition?"

He heard Sephiroth stepping beside him, but he kept his eyes on Hollander. The professor didn't look very pleased. "I've tried injecting Mako but it doesn't seem to be working." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

‘ _It's too soon to be disappointed; it's a simple cut after all.’_ Angeal assured himself. "Is there no other way to treat him?"

"Well, first he'll need some blood." When Hollander was finished, Sephiroth came forth, the act clearly showing that he was completely willing to offer his blood.

Angeal held a hand in front of him. He saw confusion flash in Sephiroth's eyes, but Angeal turned his face toward Hollander. The scientist shook his head at the silver haired General, only offering a brief answer. "You won't do."

It wasn't the reason Angeal why stopped him; he felt guilty and wanted to repay Genesis. Hollander's answer was strange even for him; there was no doubt Sephiroth would bring up the subject the moment they were together after this. Hollander gestured him to follow, and Angeal did, leaving Sephiroth outside.

Inside, Genesis was lying on the bed, his coat and turtleneck resting on the metal headboard. The usually dark sweater was a shade darker than what he remembered.

Angeal noticed bloodied bandages in the trashcan under Genesis' bed. His friend's half closed eyes were fixed on him as he neared his bed. "What happened?"

Hollander's presence was completely forgotten as the professor went to ready things for blood transfusion. Genesis shook his head, the smallest of smiles touching his lips. "The wound didn't heal…Angeal, I…I didn't mean to hurt you last night…"

Angeal peered at the wound. The mattress was bloodied. Genesis was right, it hadn't healed in the slightest. "It doesn't matter. You should rest; I'm sure Hollander knows how to treat it."

Hollander was coming their way when he finished. The raven haired man sat on the chair beside Genesis' bed, holding out his hand as Hollander was about to do his job. Angeal kept looking to his fiery friend as Hollander sterilized the spot. He looked away, concentrating on the needle that was prodding his arm. He stared at his blood as it was sucked into a plastic bag.

"Professor, what did you mean back there when you said that Sephiroth's blood wouldn't do?" Angeal heard a quiet gasp and turned to look at Genesis who was gazing at him.

"What did you say?" His friend asked him, his voice nearly inaudible.

Angeal smiled back as he nodded. "Sephiroth was here. When Hollander told us that you needed some blood, he offered his own."

He saw the look of shock on Genesis' face. His friend turned away, facing the ceiling as he bit his lip, erasing Angeal's smile off of his face.

"What is it Genesis?" He felt a sting in his arm and looked sharply back to see the needle being withdrawn from his arm.

"You can go now if you want. You might feel a little dizzy, but that's normal." The professor said.

He nodded his head and stood up. Genesis had closed his eyes as Hollander began transfusing his blood. He was leaving the room when Genesis called after him.

"Stay…" Angeal obeyed and leaned back to the wall beside Genesis' bed. ‘ _It's taken so long, Sephiroth's probably gone now.’_ He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It was around evening when Hollander told they could go. When they exited the room, Sephiroth was nowhere to be found. A part of him wanted Sephiroth to be here when they were leaving. They made their way past the blinding white corridors and to the elevator. He hadn't utter a word, and Angeal seemed to be content with that. He expected him to ask as many question as he could but all he had done was helping him.

"What happened in the training room?" Genesis looked to Angeal.

"It was nothing to worry about. I didn't think that the wound wasn't healed. I sparred with several soldiers and then I lost balance."

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened. Angeal came with him to his quarter. When he opened the door to invite him in, his childhood friend started to leave. "If you needed anything, call me."

Genesis nodded his head and right when he was about to close the door, his stomach turned. He rushed to the toilet, and began vomiting.

The raven haired man was running to his aid. He massaged his shoulders as he threw up.

Azure eyes opened to see blood oozing from his mouth. Why had he vomited blood? His frame began shaking but Angeal held him steady. Genesis washed his face with shaking hands, his friend helping him to get to his bedroom and he laid him on the bed.

"What's happening to me Angeal?" His voice was hoarse and shaky as he spoke, shuddering as he tried crawling beneath the sheets.

His friend had gone to bring him a glass of water. He came back soon, handing him the glass before he sat on the floor beside his bed. Genesis gulped down the cool water eagerly, using both hands to hold the fragile object.

"Do you want to call Hollander?" Even Angeal was shocked; Genesis knew, even as much as his friend tried to hide it, but he could read his blue eyes as he had spoken to him.

He shook his fiery head. "I only need to rest. You can go now." Genesis turned his face toward the large window that occupied the whole right wall of the room. "Thanks Angeal." He whispered when the door of his room opened and closed shortly afterwards.

He curled himself on the mattress, playing mindlessly with the tip of the quilt, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep but forced himself to do.

There was a faint ringing. He didn’t know how long had passed since he had tried to go to sleep.

Forcing his heavy eyelids open, he sat up on the bed, looking around the room wearily. The ringing finally stopped. He felt dizzy as he got up and came into the living room. The lights were off but it wasn't long before his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

It was already night, there were light dots among the darkness like stars from other houses. Midgar was a frightening sight to behold from these heights. The city was doomed with grey clouds that covered it; not a single day, they breached to let the sunrays touch the plate below.

At nights, the Mako beams that were reaching for the skies were arms of a fallen beast, tainting the sky. Genesis turned away from the picture window and grimaced, suddenly feeling his stomach turning. He didn't reach the toilet in time, and vomited on the floor. His eyes widened as thick dark liquid oozed from his mouth, and the stink of blood filled his nostrils, making him feel sicker.

When the retches ended, he lay on the floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The image of his rotting copy flashed painfully in front of his eyes, and he closed them, trying to erase that picture from his mind but it lingered there. Those vibrant azure eyes had turned dull, and the fiery auburn locks had turned grey but yet, his copy had a sly smile on his face, mocking him.

He stood up from the hard floor and went toward the huge window; his reflection following the example until he was inches away. His right hand rose to his replica's face, caressing his cheek. He looked closely for any grey hair and found none and relaxed. Turning around, he sat down with his back to the cool window and brought his knees to his chest, closing his eyes; he still had time to rest.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

A week had passed since the accident. None of them spoke about it, even the company. But Genesis was running out of patience.

A week had passed but his condition was becoming worse with each day passing. His nausea was a frequent event now; he would wake up at night, and in the morning he would find himself in the bathroom.

A dull ache had been spreading slowly from his left shoulder blade, and no matter how many pain killers he took, it didn't cease.

Angeal was worried sick, staying in his apartment most of the time to nurse him.

Sephiroth was keeping the distance and quiet. Maybe it was because he blamed the accident on himself or thought that Genesis hated him now; maybe it was because he was too arrogant to check on him.

Genesis didn't care; it seemed he and their friendship, were of no importance to the stoic General.

The company had let him take some days off, and he refused all. But what was driving him crazy was that they hadn’t let him go on missions. He had been forced to sit in his office, behind his desk, to do paperwork. They hadn’t even let him train his squad and instead replaced him with Angeal. They had thought he was too weak to do his job, to do _dangerous_ things.

Genesis cursed Lazard and Sephiroth for doing this to him. Of course it had something to do with his friend.

He looked at the clock. It was already noon. He shut down his computer and walked toward the door, turning off the light. Heading toward the elevator, he spotted Angeal there. First he decided to go toward him but then noticed a black haired boy talking enthusiastically with him.

Turning around and walked back to his office and sat leisurely on his chair, closing his eyes. The life was good outside, people were doing their daily routines and were happy, even Angeal.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It did him no good to just sit back here and shun the world. He had to prove to all of them that he wasn't weak. He exited his office toward the elevator, feeling a bit relaxed that corridors were now empty.

Every day, when he walked down these corridors, he heard young cadets and soldiers speak in hushed tones, felt their eyes boring holes in his back but he had started not to care, just ignoring them.

‘ _It's time to pay Lazard a visit.’_ He kept his cold, arrogant façade, a smirk playing on his lips.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The director of SOLDIER was sitting behind his computer when he entered the simple office. Both walls were book shelves, brimming with books. Genesis nodded his head in a silent salute and Lazard acknowledged, tearing his gaze away from his computer. "Commander Rhapsodos, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to…I…Why have you removed me from accepting missions? As a first, I have a right to take part in missions and you can't decline that." Genesis was almost glaring at him.

"I understand Genesis but you condition hasn't improved, I certainly can't allow risking your life."

"No one will question you, you're the director. I assure you, I can handle myself."

"But Genesis, I can't-" Lazard tried to object, but Genesis interrupted him.

"Just this once." Genesis wasn't begging, his tone more resembling a command than anything else.

Lazard shook his head, relenting. "You will be dispatched to Wutai in less than an hour. Gather your things."

Genesis smiled haughtily and exited the office.

In less than an hour he was on the roof of the Shin-Ra building, his back pack hanging loosely from his hand.

Helicopter blades whipped through the air, disheveling his hair. He shielded his eyes with his hand as he climbed into the aircraft, Tseng following after him, and closing the door. The Turk went to the piloting cabin as Genesis watched through the window.

The war was still raging; it was a very good chance for him to show that he was capable of the same things Sephiroth had done to earn the title of hero. Everyone thought Sephiroth was very special, but he would prove them wrong. Even the thought of stepping out of his friend's long lasting shadow brought a genuine smile to his lips. ‘ _Soon, I will be the new hero.’_

They reached Wutai in an hour and a half. The helicopter landed softly on the foreign ground. Genesis exited the aircraft, ignoring the salutes that were headed his way.

A third class SOLDIER led him to the commanding tents. Finally the sound of the leaving helicopter ceased and he could hear the soft singing of birds. ‘ _The peace wouldn't last long.’_ He thought to himself bitterly.

"General, soldiers have besieged the city. What are your orders?" The third class SOLDIER had stood at the door of the tent while Genesis left his bag in one corner, unsheathing Rapier as he exited the tent.

Another soldier came forth and handed him a map. Genesis looked at him. He was so young, barely even twenty.

Genesis didn't knew his name, wouldn't know and wouldn't remember him if he died. How many of them, like this boy, died on the battlefield; never remembered by anyone, only having their small family back at some village mourn them.

The boy didn't understand what was going on his mind, didn't see the sadness spread its veil over his azure eyes. He just looked up to his General with obvious awe, wanting to become just like one of them.

Genesis tore his eyes away from him and focused on the map. The city was located on a plain, wasn't heavily guarded but was one of important cities of Wutai. He gathered as much information from the map as he could and handed it back. Gathering the best squad from his division, he headed for the city.

Infantrymen were surrounding the city, out of reach of rifles and machine guns, but blocking all the paths leading there, cutting their supplies, be it food or artilleries. Genesis made his way through rows and rows of soldiers to the front line. The gate was still closed.

"How many days has it been?" Genesis asked, deep in thought.

"A week, sir."

A smirk uncurled on Genesis' lips; ‘ _It will fall today.’_

"Bring down the gate!" He ordered and a few soldiers came forth.

Other soldiers stood or crouched around them, their rifles and machine guns held ready. In unison, missiles were shot toward the gate. A huge crash sounded, a cloud of dust obscuring their vision from what was beyond the door. It didn’t long before, bullets ripped through the cloud, temporarily deafening him as their enemy fired continuously, answered by the ranks surrounding him.

"Charge!" He yelled, rushing forward as his hand indicated his order for those who hadn’t heard his command.

Rapier tore through flesh, bone, everything that dared come his way. Unleashing his fury on the battlefield was the easiest way. Wutai soldiers were his first victims, which would soon be followed by innocent people.

It didn't matter anymore; he already had too much blood on his hands to think about that now. It was war, the abominable side of humanity showing its ugly face. Death, the inevitable, was here; its smell filled the air, its shadow danced on the rivers of blood like a tempter.

A warm glow surrounded his hand, and in a split second the houses caught fire. Women, children, men running out to the streets, screaming, thinking that they have saved their lives only to fall victim for bloodthirsty swords.

A soldier appeared in front of him, his sword aimed for his abdomen. It was like a slow motion, the sword inching toward him; he could guess the thoughts on the soldier's head; he thought that he would kill the General, that the honor would be all his.

Genesis smirked, and the soldier's head was sent flying away a second later. The redhead was bathed in a wild spray of blood as the body fell on the ground with a sickening thud. He wiped the blood off his face and inhaled the intoxicating scent. It set him on fire. His hand rose and fell, Rapier coated in blood to the hilt as he killed them in a frenzy.

The battle was soon over; once again Shin-Ra had claimed something that wasn't rightfully his. Genesis stood in the central square, his azure eyes reflecting the flames that were consuming the houses around him. Soldiers were dealing the final blows to the fallen, making sure that no one would escape this hell.

Blood dripped from his bangs on his face, slowly drying, urging him to wipe it with the back of his palm. He knew it was of no use, as it would only smear it more across his cheek. They called him the crimson General, the title so befitting, especially now.

He was a frightening sight to behold as he stood arrogantly in the center of the carnage. Soldiers glanced at him while doing their tedious grim task, a mixture of awe and fear reflected in their hollow eyes. Everything was done perfectly. He couldn't wait to go back to Midgar.

They should be waiting for him, the city waiting to welcome the hero of the day. He would finally fulfill his wish.

Suddenly he was brought on his knees. Rapier falling with a clank out of his grasp as his hands reached out subconsciously to steady himself. There were a few muffled shouts and voices, Soldiers calling him, but he couldn't answer.

He clenched his teeth as the white hot pain shot through his body, the familiar metallic taste filling his mouth as blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. His second in command shouted incoherent orders, and he felt as his rigid body was lifted off the ground, two soldiers carrying him out of the feverish hell. His vision was blurry; Genesis blinked several times to make it clear from the watered down watercolor paint his surroundings resembled, but to no avail.

When they reached the camp, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. A gust of wind hit him as they took him out of the truck to the open air, nearing the source of restlessness. The loud deafening noise was familiar to his ears; he opened his eyes to make out the silhouette of a helicopter against the backdrop of the Wutaian forests.

They finally reached inside, the wind finally ceasing. He was laid on the seats, causing a stifled groan escape his lips. Genesis looked around through his half closed eyelids. A soldier was sitting on the opposite seats, escorting him.

He tried to push himself to a sitting position when a hand gently pressed him down. "You must rest, sir."

Genesis didn't want to go back like this. Everything was perfect only minutes ago, and now he was being escorted back to Midgar, weak. He was the hero, he shouldn't show any weaknesses, and now he couldn't even lift himself.

All his dreams crumbled into nothingness. He wanted to wipe that arrogant smile away from the _demon_ of Wutai. But now, he was sure Sephiroth would look down at him, like he always did. Goddess knew how much he liked to crush him.

He closed his eyes, not having the energy to stay awake, much to his dismay and succumbed to sleep. ‘ _Not like this…’_

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It was a week after he had come back from Wutai. The mission was a success but it wasn't even like what he had wanted. All the events had happened in a blur, as though in dreams. Only his dreams were now nightmarish all the time.

His home was a mess now. Bloody bandages here, bloody sheets there. Shards were scattered here and there. A bloody knife was on the coffee table.

Genesis was clutching his left shoulder in the middle of a bloody mess. Blood ran down his bare back, pooling around him.

His azure eyes were closed in pain, pearl white teeth biting his lower lip until it bled. His head was resting on the glassy surface of the table in front of him. A ringing filled the unnaturally quiet room.

The readhead opened his eyes tiredly, searching for the whereabouts of his PHS. It wasn't the first time they had called. He thought they would have stopped calling him when he didn't answer. First it was Angeal, then some more Angeal, and then one call from Sephiroth, followed again by more Angeal, and another call by Sephiroth. Goddess only knew what they wanted from him.

Sephiroth was probably back from the war and absolutely angry about him going on a mission without his permission. He was the General of the Army, after all. Genesis didn't give a damn about it.

He stood up, his free hand grabbing the arm of his sofa for support as he swayed slightly. He went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He took a bottle of Vodka from it and closed the door, taking a glass on his way out.

He came back to his spot beside the table and put the glass on it. The bottle opened with a click and he poured the bitter liquor in it. He drank it in one gulp, refilling his glass. It wouldn’t get him drunk, nothing ever did. It just numbed his keen sensed, but just a little. He tossed the glass away, hearing it shatter as it landed somewhere among the mess, before drinking straight from the bottle, soon finishing it.

His trembling fingers found the knife, and he went toward his bedroom. Holding the wooden frame of the looking glass, he inspected the wound that now stretched from his shoulder to his vertebrae.

The gash was the source of the pain that shot like electricity through his body. Hollander had told him not to fiddle with it.

He brought the knife to the gash, pressing the tip very slightly to the tender exposed flesh. He bit his broken abused lip as he applied more pressure. More blood ran down his torso. The tremor in his fingers was intensifying moment after moment when he finally gave up.

He couldn't take it anymore. Genesis threw the knife away. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't see his lively past self.

Something caught his eye. He looked closely at his hair and backed away from the mirror. He climbed on the bed and looked at his pillows. His trembling hand found a white strand of hair, just like the one in his fiery mane. ‘ _No…’_ His lips quivered in silent denial. ‘ _No, No, No, NO!’_ He stormed out of his bedroom, looking wildly around the place. ‘ _THIS shouldn't be happening to me!’_ He hurled the bottle to the wall. He flipped the glass coffee table away, the huge crash making him shudder, as if breaking him out of his madness, and he stood, frozen.

 _‘No…’_ He slid to the ground, his splayed fingers on the ground were the only support he had now. Tears were welling up in his eyes as the realization dawned on him, and he tried to calm himself, blinking repeatedly, trying to will his tears them away.

 _‘Why me?’_ His hopeless question rang on deaf ears. No one would ever answer, no one. No one ever heard nor answered silent pleas. What was his goddess doing now? Did she even hear? What was she doing now that he was in such agony?

 _‘Probably enjoying the show.’_ He thought bitterly. As though his goddess had been angered by such insolent words, a new wave of pain spread through his body, making him grit his teeth. Fresh blood oozed from the wound on his back, tracing slowly down his back like his invisible tears.

Azure eyes were closed shut, his eyelashes quivering gently, as he tried his damnedest to keep tears at bay. A lonely droplet rolled down his cheek. Sky blue eyes fluttered open, a trembling hand touching the long forgotten dampness against his skin. He stared at the tip of his fingers, the pain all but forgotten.

 _‘All you wanted all along…’_ He hissed inwardly. A mirthless, bitter laugh rang in the empty room as Genesis stood up, Rapier materializing in his hand at once. He turned around slowly, his head thrown back, his eyes closed as Rapier rested on his shoulder; he turned around again, lush lips forming those words voicelessly, and again and again. His head was spinning.

" **Is it what You've wanted all along?** " Azure eyes were wide, filled with fire as the screaming melodic voice rang loudly through the room as Genesis lashed out with his sword. Losing his balance, he fell to the ground on all four. Emotions were burning in sky blue eyes; anger, hatred, hurt. Tears dropped freely to the ground now. _‘To see my pride shattered and broken?’_

Drip…drip…thud…drip…thud…drip… thud… thud… thud…

Something erupted from his back, and Genesis screamed as loud as he could, unaware of the eyes staring at him from the doorway, in obvious shock and worry. He looked spitefully at the intruder standing at his door, like a cornered animal, his azure eyes unfocused. Black oversized feathers were cascading around him.

"Genesis…"

A beautiful crimson arc adorned the wall in front of him…

He tried to stand. The black appendage was so new to his body. It flipped violently, as though trying to make itself known, only to spatter more blood everywhere. Genesis turned toward his unwanted visitor, his vision blurry as he tried to see. A vague silhouette of ebony, alabaster, and silver… He fell…

" _Genesis!_ "

Thud…Thud…Thud…

His fall was endless…

Strong hands held him. Fresh tears were sliding down his face. Gentle hands wiped them away. He opened his eyes, his hand reaching for his savior's face. His fingers smeared the fresh crimson on alabaster canvas in front of him.

Alabaster, Crimson, Emerald and Silver…

Black.

_"…You cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_You screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears…" Evanescence_


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to clear things a bit, just in case you had trouble with the italics and quotation marks.  
> The Italics without quotations are memories or dreams when they are separated from other parts of the story.  
> The italics inside dialogues are for emphasis.  
> The 'italics' (i.e. italics surrounded by quotations) are thoughts.  
> I'm not good at explaining things, but I hope I got my point across. If you had any questions, any ideas or criticism, let me know. Thank you, and enjoy.

_"…When I gaze at the graven scar on my heart,_

_The night whispers: you can never return…" Gackt_

There were voices outside, quarrelling over something. He heard his name spoken by a deep familiar voice, and struggled to open his leaden eyelids.

He winced as a jolt of pain coursed through his body. He glanced around tiredly, noticing that he was lying on his stomach on a plain hospital bed.

 _‘Why am I here?’_ He tried to recall the events that led him to the labs.

All of his memories flooded his mind painfully. He could hear their voices better now. They really were quarrelling. He could hear his name here and there in their argument. He tried rising from the bed, but his arms gave out under him.

The voices were familiar to his ears. The door to his room opened, and Hollander entered the room, fixing his abused lab coat and also his hair. _‘Were they fighting out there?’_

"Fine." A deep, sarcastic voice rang from outside the door.

"Wait, Seph-" It was Angeal’s voice who called, when Hollander suddenly noticed him.

"Oh, you're awake." The professor said.

Genesis nodded his head, his not-so-common innocent side seeping through the simple gesture.

"How did it happen?"

The redhead looked at the professor, completely confused. Suddenly the image of an oversized wing flashed painfully in front of his eyes. Genesis jumped away from the bed as though a high voltage current had ripped through him, crashing the medical devices that surrounded him on his way to the ground.

He looked around wildly searching for abomination that had caused him to lose his balance. Fear and shock were visible on Hollander’s features, and he hurried away from Genesis to the door.

Genesis was watching the ebony monstrosity with disbelief. Feathers were scatterred on the ground around him. His face contorted with disgust before he threw up on the sterile tile floor.

His whole frame was shaking, his hands barely held him up, not letting him fall into the mess he had made. He watched the tip of the wing that touched the ground from the corner of his eye and it was enough to make him sick again.

 _‘That fearful bastard ran for his life.’_ A bitter smirk touched the corner of his mouth when he finally stood up shakily after many failed attempts, his hand clutching the white mattress of the bed so hard, his knuckles were white.

The only problem now was to get out of the lab and back to his apartment without being seen with the monstrosity on his back. _‘Who brought me here in the first place?’_

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_Something ripped violently from his back, a spray of blood spattering the wall in front of him. He was screaming when the door opened. A vague monochrome figure was at the door, completely shocked by the scene he was witnessing. The ebony wing was stretched as far as it could, covered by blood. Bloodied feathers were falling limply around him. He could feel the blood running down his back in rivulets when his vocal cords gave out._

_"Genesis…" A deep familiar voice whispered._

_Genesis knew who he was. He tried to stand even though his whole body protested. It was a blow to his pride to appear this weak. His eyes held his observer's even though he couldn't see him clearly, a mask of spite clearly visible on his face to hide his inner dread. The wing caused him to lose his balance before he could even straighten his back._

_"Genesis!" This time the voice called after him, running to his aid._

_Genesis wished, even though he would never admit, for those strong arms to hold him, to not let him fall to the harsh cold ground, and they did. Fresh tears ran down his face, his mask had shattered._

_His tears were wiped away by a gentle hand, and he opened his eyes. Dread, pure innocent dread was drowning clear azure eyes as he looked at his savior._

_Blood, the blood his wing had spattered around was on his savior’s cheek, his blood. His hand rose shakily to wipe it away, but he smeared it across the porcelain skin._

_It was becoming hard to stay awake, his hand slowly becoming really heavy. He stole on last glance before giving in to unconsciousness._

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Genesis looked around the room and found a bloodied cloak. A smile found his way to his lips as he threw it around his shoulder and placed the hood to cover his face.

He knew it would draw attention but it wasn't as much as the wing would. Sneaking out of the labs and running as silently and as quickly as he could, he rushed to the elevator.

Inside he sighed with relief as he waited for it to reach his floor. When the doors opened, he rushed toward his quarters, swiping his key card to grant him access. He briefly thanked whatever idea they had had, when they had decided to give each other spare key cards to their respective rooms all those years ago.  

The heavy smell of blood hung in the air. Genesis didn't dare to switch the lights; everything was vividly carved in his memory. Sometimes it was better to be blind. He tossed the cloak on the dark silhouette of the sofa and headed for his bedroom, his still untouched haven.

The wing made him walk awkwardly, his own gait so strange for him; someone whose slightest move was tinged with grace. He got on the bed, cursing the abomination under his breath and lay on his front. "My friend, the fates are cruel…What did I do to deserve this punishment?"

He closed his eyes, knowing that silence was the only answer he would ever receive.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Morning found Genesis in the living room, his PHS tightly held in his grip. Anger was burning in his eyes as he hurled it away, not bothering at all to look what happened to it.

The wing was still there, and it seemed as if it was mocking him.

He had received a message from Lazard. It seemed Hollander hadn't told him about the wing, but had told him that his condition needed rest to improve. Therefore, he was again pushed aside from missions, and it frustrated him to no end.

He stood up and went back to his bedroom, retrieving Rapier from its sheath, and stood in front of his full-length mirror. He wouldn't let such a petty, abominable thing hinder his life.

He would cut it off.

Genesis placed the blade on where the wing attached to his body. He knew it was going to hurt. "I offer thee this silent sacrifice…"

With that he pushed the blade down, biting his lip. The blade didn't go any further. It was the bone.

He knew what he was going to do. His body was slick with sweat, his face shades paler than his usual as beads of sweat were rolling down his temples. The hand that was clutching Rapier was shaking.

The redhead closed his eyes and pushed the blade harder. Crimson rivulets turned to a steady stream, running down his pale smooth skin. The blade stopped moving again.

Bringing it up as much as his shaking hand allowed, he offered a silent prayer before swinging it down. His scream filled the room, Rapier falling to the ground with a clang. His nerves were on fire, his whole frame shaking uncontrollably.

The pain was throbbing, surging, searing. It was as if he was being burned alive. He clutched the wooden mirror frame for support.

Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced over his shoulder. The wretched being was still there. He couldn't do this without killing himself first, at least not alone. Letting go of the mirror, he walked out of his room. Every step caused a jolt of pain shot through his body, making him close his eyes, wincing.

Grabbing a green orb from his backpack, he muttered a spell. The wing responded to the magic and began healing. He had to get used to it, it seemed. Or he had to convince Angeal, or Sephiroth to cut it down for him. It seemed highly unlikely that they’d agree.

He went to the bathroom and turned on the water. He stepped inside the tub. He looked at the wing and bent it forward under the warm spray. His hand rose to it, reluctantly at first, his fingers running through the feathers tentatively, barely stroking them.

Maybe having a wing wasn't as bad as he first had thought. Even Sephiroth didn't have a wing. Nobody had a wing. He could soar to the welkin in front of Sephiroth's eyes, in front of everyone, and look down on them. He could reach heights Shin-Ra’s hero never could.

It made him feel different. It made him special. It made him a monster…

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The breath he didn't know he was holding came out sharply. His body was paralyzed, his eyes were wide.

The professor had left him to his own devices to comprehend the incomprehensible. Why had he even come here? Why hadn’t he even resisted the urge to know it?

Genesis was dazed. He couldn’t remember how he got down here. One moment he was walking down the blinding white corridors and the next, he was sitting in front of Hollander, asking why he had wings.

The professor had told him that he wasn't ready to know, but when the ruby blade was at his throat, the stout man had told him everything. Years and years of lies, hidden hideous truths and conspiracies, all crashed upon him.

 _‘How could they?’_ Genesis was afraid. He was afraid of everything now. He was afraid to stand up but rose from his seat.

Throwing the hood over his head, he went after Hollander. Lurking shadows were dancing on the walls, and he froze in his spot. Unpleasant shivers ran down his spine, the temperature around him dropping a few degrees. Genesis was afraid.

He exited the room and found Hollander pacing up and down anxiously. The redhead cornered him.

"Do you know how to cure _this_ deterioration?" Flames were dancing in his cerulean eyes as he held Hollander's nervous gaze. The professor nodded his head, his every motion tinged with obvious fear.

"Good. We will start as soon as possible, but…" Rapier emerged from its momentary shelter under his cloak and immediately, color drained from Hollander's face, "You will inform the director that I'm as good as ever and make sure he believes. Am I clear?"

Hollander swallowed hard, nodding his head again as he struggled not to faint.

Genesis turned on his heel and left, not able to tolerate this godforsaken place anymore. His head hung low, his pace slow and steady. The cloak flapped around him, distracting him.

Horrendous images flashed painfully in front of his eyes, and he blinked to wipe them away. He had to clear his thoughts. But they just didn't go away.

All these years, everyone had kept silence about their past, and he had to be informed now, after two decades.

He had always suspected his parents weren't his real ones. They played too melodramatic to be real. At one moment too kind and gentle as if he was made of fine china, and the next they would be as harsh and violent as hurricane. He always knew he couldn't trust them.

All they had ever wanted was to raise him to get more money. Shin-Ra must have paid them dearly for keeping quiet and raising their top-secret project. He was just a financial asset to them, nothing more.

He thought he hadn't cared about them but this thought made something break in him, perhaps a long forgotten childish innocence.

When he lifted his head, he was in front of his door. He didn't know how long he had been standing there or how he even get there. His hand was on the cold metal door as though it was his only anchor that bound him to this life. Genesis went inside, and as soon as the door closed behind him with a hiss, the cloak fell around his boots.

He walked silently to the bedroom as though a ghost. Glancing longingly at the bloodstained mirror, he wished if the past Genesis would suddenly emerge; only to see a shell of his former self. As he lay down, he wished if all the things that had happened in the past weeks, or was it months now?, were all just a horrid nightmare. His arm was under his head, his features thoughtful.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Genesis had been a small kid back then, isolated because of the impression his parents had made on the others. The only one who had dared approach the mayor's spoiled brat had been Angeal.

He was a bit reluctant to trust the raven haired boy, thinking that he too, would eventually betray him like others had done, until something strange had happened.

He had been lured to the caves under Banora, as if under a trance, just out of childish curiosity, even though he had known that the place were infested with monsters.

He had been wandering around, amazed by the beauty of the caves when he had been caught off guard by a monster. He had tried to fight, even with bare hands till he couldn't resist anymore.

He had fallen to the ground, the beast had been approaching him when a yell had resounded, followed by a thump, and the beast had slumped beside him.

He had been frightened out of his wits, his face deathly pale, his eyes searching around only to find Angeal, with a big rock in his hands. The raven haired boy had been frightened, just like him, the rock falling out of his hands as he reached toward him.

Genesis had looked at Angeal, then back at the hand, and back again. Tears had fallen freely down his face, the smile immediately leaving his new friend's face.

He had cried all the way back to home, leaving a worried Angeal questioning him once in a while about what had happened. He had never answered any of them, even up to now.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Remembering his past times with his only best friend brought a smile to his lips. Those childish happy memories seemed very distant now.

He didn't want to be a monster. Not anymore.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He stood in the middle of the living room, his eyes were closed, his brows knitted in concentration.

 _‘Close the wing, close it, close it…’_ He kept repeating it like a mantra, trying to subdue the wing back to his body. _‘Is it even possible?’_

The wing was quivering gently, slowly folding and then it wasn’t there anymore.

Having the extra weight suddenly gone, Genesis opened his eyes, glancing joyously over his shoulder where the wing had been. He could retain his gracefulness again. He could go out now and see Angeal, apologize for not answering his calls or not coming to pay him a visit. Or, he could go and see the _dear_ director… He smirked smugly and went out.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

There was a paper in Lazard's hands. The fiery General knew what it had to be; the confirmation from Hollander. There was a shuffling. Azure eyes looked up from the uninteresting brochure to the director of SOLDIER.

Lazard’s gloved hand rose slowly to fix his glasses on the bridge of his nose, gently bushing blond locks away from his face. "It seems you're in pretty good shape again. I'm sincerely glad to hear that. And presumably you want to apply for missions, _hm_?"

The director tilted his head, and the haughty smirk that was playing deviously on Genesis' lips countered it. The redhead pushed himself away from the desk, his hand subconsciously leaving the booklet among the others on the glassy surface as he approached the blonde.

"Why, of course, director. We are at war and you let your elite SOLDIERs stay at home and rest?" The elegant auburn eyebrow quirked upwards, his gloved palms setting down on Lazard's desk not too gently.

"Why are you trying to let _Sephiroth_ receive all the glory?" His voice was a hiss now, and he was sure Lazard's hair was standing up on the back of his neck.

The director appeared thoughtful, probably contemplating about what Genesis meant by his words. They stood there in utter silence for possibly three minutes when the silence became unbearable for Genesis.

"Well, _director_?"

Lazard looked up, a warm smile uncurled on his lips. "You will be sent to Wutai by Tuesday."

Genesis nodded his gratitude, his salute and went out. Tuesday… He had two days left.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

They were on a field, outskirts of Banora. It reminded him of past times, of when Genesis and him were only teenagers, of dumbapple orchards.

Angeal wiped a bead of sweat with the back of his palm, dismissing nostalgic thoughts and focused on the soldiers.

They were his squad and Genesis'. It made supervising them difficult but as long as it kept his thoughts away. His mind was filled with too many questions that pleaded to be answered, too much worry about his fiery friend.

Recently a young third class had approached him, trying to befriend him in disguise of asking for guidance. The boy had followed him wherever he went, and when Angeal had told him that he didn't need to do such things to be his friend, the boy had looked so disappointed.

The memory brought a smile to his lips. The boy had acted just like a puppy. He was from Genesis' squad, his name Zack Fair.

 _‘Zack Fair…Zack the puppy…’_ Angeal suppressed a chuckle but his features softened noticeably when the chill of metal settled by his neck. Even with a glance at the tip of the sword, he could see that Genesis finally had made an appearance before the melodious voice filled his ears.

"Care to spar with an old friend of yours?" Angeal turned around, the blade never leaving its spot, happiness glinting in his blue eyes when he saw Genesis smiling in front of him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" With a smirk, the raven haired man took his stance, his ordinary sword in his hand, his eyes fixed on his redheaded friend.

He could hear the soldiers expressing their awe and amazement with hushed tones, gathering around them at a safe distance. Genesis was slowly circling him when he rushed forward, Rapier meeting his blade with a shower of sparks only inches away from his face.

Using the momentum, his childhood friend jumped behind him. Angeal turned his blade in a circle, clashing with Rapier which he expected to be there. Genesis jumped backward, his hand caressing ruby blade to the tip, causing it to burn with the color of its wielder.

He didn't give his opponent the opportunity and lashed out. Having sensed his approaching presence, Genesis muttered a spell and a shield met his sword, giving the redhead time to finish his task.

Angeal drew back and brought his sword down on Rapier, the loud clang momentarily deafening both of them. "You're okay, I see." Angeal whispered when they broke away, only to meet each other seconds after in mid-air.

"I don't want you to go easy on me!" Genesis' anger took a physical form as fireballs darted toward Angeal at alarming speed. He deflected one, slashed through the other. He hoped his friend didn't want to bring them back like that _damned_ spar.

Which they didn't, sighing out of relief, Angeal slashed through the last, suddenly coming face to face with Genesis. Their blades clashed repeatedly, sparks raining down on the SOLDIERs below.

"I'll never go easy on you, Genesis. Besides, I owe you one." Auburn brows knitted in confusion, making Angeal chuckle. " _Somebody_ just burned my face in my last fight." The humorous tone made him chuckle.

Acknowledgement flashed across Genesis' features, and when he was about to open his mouth, Angeal used the moment to his benefit and pushed the redhead down toward the ground. He saw Genesis land as gracefully as ever, and he joined him only seconds after.

His friend was about to start a new assault, when Angeal stopped him with a nod. There were no words needed, it was a mutual understanding they, the three of them, had reached after all these years. Neither pushed the subject further nor forced things upon the others.

A few claps sounded in the room but when both he and Genesis gazed seriously at the SOLDIERs, the sound was hushed.

"Back to your groups, start sparring." Angeal's curt voice woke them up from their trance, reforming their groups, they went back to spar. He approached Genesis slowly.

"Taking back your squad, aren't you?"

Genesis smiled and shook his head. "I'm heading to Wutai on Tuesday, Angeal."

He was surprised to hear that. "But it's just a few days that… that _accident_ happened. Are you sure you'll be okay? Has Hollander cleared you?" He paused, uncertainly, tentatively asking, "How is… _it_ , by the way?" 

A shadow of an emotion ghosted across Genesis face, too fast for even Angeal to recognize. His friend started walking toward the virtual houses, and he followed him side by side.

"Hollander says I'm healthy." Angeal listened to the solemn voice, "Lazard has agreed to send me there." Genesis turned around, standing in front of him, his eyes searching around for something. "Will you be okay, Angeal?"

The question and the look on Genesis' face took Angeal off guard, making an uncomfortable feeling settle in his gut. _‘Why is he worried about me?’_ "I'll be okay but will you be?"

Genesis suddenly hugged him. Genesis _had hugged_ him! Worry twisted Angeal's heart. He returned the gesture if it meant that his childhood friend would feel relieved.

"Has something happened, Genesis?"Angeal whispered gently.

Genesis' left shoulder slightly shook. Angeal pushed Genesis away slowly, looking for the expected trail of tears, but cerulean eyes looked back at him, clear as the cloudless welkin.

"I should be going." The redhead took out his PHS. There were some beeps, and then Genesis flipped it close, returning it to his pocket. Angeal watched him silently all the time until his friend began fading in front of him, his lips moved silently.

Angeal focused on his his lips, reading carefully before Genesis vanished. _I'll miss you, Angeal._

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He was restraining his tears as they threatened to flow. His left shoulder felt tense and tender, it shuddered once in a while, sometimes there were tics. _‘It has something to do with that wing.’_ He quickened his long strides, nearly running through the corridors. His heart was pounding against his chest, trying to break free. An unknown fear clutched at his heart, making him feel frozen and numb. His palms were sweating under the crimson gloves.

He didn't know why he was doing this, it was like instinct was driving him now. He turned a corner, taking out his card, he swiped it through the lock. His eyes darted around wildly, searching for followers. The door opened finally and he ran inside, facing the door at a safe distance as though he expected someone to suddenly appear there in the doorway, trying to get inside.

It was as though he was shot, his body flinging forward when the wing broke free from its cage. Genesis collapsed to the ground, drained of all energy, he lost consciousness.

His eyes opened, his vision hazy, and he had to blink a few times to clear his eyes. His body was stiff, the room was dark. _‘It's probably a few hours now.’_

Pushing his protesting body away from the ground, he came to stand by the window. A flash of lightning lit the room fleetingly, surprising him slightly. His breath misted the cool window. His palms were on the thick soundproof glass. _‘I wish I could smell the rain, the ozone in the air.’_

It was just a moment that the thought had crossed his mind, when a sly smile formed on lush lips. He began searching around the house and having found his cloak, he draped it over his shoulders, hiding his head under the hood. Genesis exited the house.

The wind was blowing furiously, almost throwing his cloak away. Lightning flashed once in a while, thunder following its trail soon afterwards. His feathers were scattered around, some falling on the concrete roof and some carried away by the gust.

He looked around, having stealthily made his way here, he didn't want to get caught now that he was very close. No one was up here, he only had to stay away from the cameras. _‘Or not.’_ He chuckled at the thought and loosened the tie of the cloak around his neck. He looked around again and then shook his head. _‘You worry too much.’_

Genesis ran at breakneck speed toward the high railings of the roof. Only steps away, he pushed away from the ground and leaped off the edge. His hands unfastened the cloak and the wind carried it away as Genesis darted downward. The wind disheveled his auburn locks, swishing around him as he fell freely, a trail of ebony feathers following him, mingling with the black veil of night.

A genuine smile was playing on his lips and he spread his wing. He wasn't falling anymore, he was flying!

 _‘I'm…flying.’_ Genesis was astonished, he had expected to fly but the feeling was as new to him as walking was to a toddler. He longed to show his newfound skill to everyone but then thought otherwise. He flapped his wing, trying to soar upwards.

As a child, he always loved the nature. Genesis smiled at how naïve his wishes had been. He remembered that he had wished to reach for the stars, to have a bundle of clouds or at least touch them with his hands. _‘At least the latter is going to come true.’_

He soared higher, the wind whipping his face until he just ran through a cloud. He closed his eyes, filling his lungs with the ozone, the pollution and the smell of rain, he had wished for. It was like he was a child again. He felt so joyful that he had finally fulfilled his past self's wish.

It was something new. In this weather that resembled his volatile nature, he felt even more alive. Even when he became a first class, he hadn't felt this thrilled. He remembered how nervous both he and Angeal had been back then, and when they had found out that they had passed, they hadn’t been able to contain their happiness, celebrating their victory. As much as he may have wanted to celebrate this with both of his friends, he couldn't. He didn’t know what they thought of him now.

He didn’t know if they, were scared and disgusted just like Hollander had been, back at the labs. He didn’t know how Sephiroth had thought of him that day, finding him in his room in that condition. He was probably disgusted, he probably looked down on him more than he already did. After all, his was the perfect, ultimate human. Humans didn’t have wings, monsters did.

Shaking his head, he decided to go back. He had things to do.

Rain had started pouring down on Midgar when he landed on a safe place of the roof. He was sneaking back to the stairway when he suddenly froze. The excess weight was gone. He glanced toward where his wing was. It wasn't there. He had subconsciously closed it. He had achieved two victories in such a short time. Perhaps, he wasn't very unlucky.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He opened his eyes only to close them shortly after when another splash of chilly water hit his face, taking sleep completely away from his mind. Genesis looked at his reflection. His eyes were red from the dreamless sleeps. He silently thanked his goddess that there had only been a few strands of grey here and there, and nothing more.

He had to clear his head. There was so much to do before he had to leave. Genesis came to the living room and took one of his dining chairs to his bedroom, placing it at the door of his closet. Sighing, he stepped on it and he opened the upper small doors. He smiled.

They were the things he had brought with himself from Banora. Gradually, he had cast them aside and then put them up here, leaving them to collect dust. He took the lonely heavy carton and cautiously stepped down and put it on the small red rug by the foot of his bed.

He sat down next to the box and sneezed, chuckling as he opened it. There were some books, a few neatly folded shirts, his first dumbapple juice box and a few color sprays. He took out each of them and again put them inside except the sprays.

It was what he had been looking for. He put the box back up and placed the chair behind his counter. He opened the aerosols caps and took one of them. Genesis looked around the room, trying to choose the best wall for his little scheme.

His house was the perfect picture of a mess. The spatters of blood dotted the white ceramic, the arc of crimson on the wall, the bloodied sofa. The overturned shattered coffee table had glass shards scattered everywhere, crunching underfoot as he came back to bedroom, hopping on the bed before he sprayed the flamboyant liquid.

After he was finished, Genesis stepped down and came to admire his handiwork. "The infinite mystery, the gift of the Goddess…" He whispered, a cruel smile twisting his lips.

The large, calligraphic pink text stuck out on the creamy wall of his bedroom. Genesis took another one and began spraying on all three walls, writing more than one verse on each. When he was finished, his room was as of a chaotic poet. _‘It's not finished yet.’_

He took the red one and began scribbling on the ground from his bedroom door to the living room, the paint mingling with the dried blood here and there.

When finished, he wiped the beads of sweat that glistened on his forehead with the back of his palm, subconsciously folding his bangs behind his right ear. _‘Only one more thing.’_

They would investigate his apartment without his permission, and they would pay for their erroneous adventure. _‘Something they would never forget.’_ He willed the wing out, adorning the picture window with a carmine arc. His body had yet to adapt to the new appendage, his blood trickling down his skin in its wake.

Genesis wiped his back with his palm, opening his eyes to stare at the stickiness against his skin. Before it could dry, he smeared it across the wall, slowly at first but then haphazardly and fast.

He repeated the course over and over until the living room was a bloody exhibition. Then he moved to the kitchen. He emptied the whole fridge on the counters. He popped the drinks open, emptied half of them on the floor and left the remaining lying on the counters, dripping until they were empty.

Everything was going to rot by the day they’d get to his room, and Genesis couldn't just imagine the foul smell that would hang in the room.

Folded his wing, he smiled at his macabre handiwork. There were handprints on the beige walls, drying carmine droplets were sliding to ground, and thick lines of blood were smeared on his white sofa, matching perfectly with the crimson cushions and rug. If it hadn't been his own blood that painted his walls and furniture he would have done this from the very beginning.

He was headed to his bathroom when he stopped by the wall. As he faced it, bare fingers rose slowly to the dried arc of blood. It was his first one, the one he would never forget. His fingers gently brushed the spatters, admiring his favorite morbid color that adorned his home. _‘I would never forget you…’_

Tearing his eyes away from the masterpiece, he stepped in the bathroom, undressing himself. The tub felt very cold under his bare feet, causing his hair to stand out as the cool swept through his body. He turned on the water. A warm shower was a very good way to relieve his body.

After the seemingly long, yet soothing shower, he began collecting his stuff. His private belongings, his Loveless, two pair of his normal attire and his usual set of materias all were collected in his khaki rucksack. He looked at the time. _‘8:30 p.m.…Everything's done now. One last dinner at my favorite restaurant wouldn't hurt.’_ A mirthless smile played on his lips as he stood up. Changing his clothes, he went out for the night.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The meal had been delicious as usual. Exiting the restaurant, Genesis found himself wandering in the Loveless Avenue, his head thrown back, his eyes closed as he breathed in the refreshing yet poisonous breeze.

It wasn't important what time it was, nor was his destination. The only thing that mattered now, was that he had freed himself from the cage he had been calling his home for these past years. Midgar was nothing compared to Banora. The city was dead as Angeal had said before, no plant life tolerated such extreme environment.

No sun, not even air to breathe in, it was all Mako. Goddess knew how much he had missed Banora's sky; the stars, the shying crescent of moon, the curve of dumbapple trees. _‘Why am I thinking about this now?’_ He opened his eyes. It seemed wherever he went, whatever he did, his thoughts hunted him down. He wished he could have enjoyed seeing one last play of Loveless, but it was already too late. Turning around, the redhead went back to the creepy Shin-Ra tower.

Upon reaching his home, he took his notebook from his library and found a pen. Genesis had almost forgotten to write this. Despite the haste he felt, his mind was reluctant as he couldn't find the right words. When he finally wrote the first line, his thoughts sorted out and soon he was writing freely, his thoughts flowing into words that were standing out in black letters against the white of the paper.

The letter took him one hour to write. The analog clock was ticking, signaling the time for him, telling him silently that he was running out. Folding the letter neatly and placing it inside an envelope, again he exited his home, going silently to Angeal's office.

Unlike Angeal who had lost the privilege to have his office keycard, Genesis swiped the keycard his friend had given him and went inside. He placed the letter on Angeal's secretary's desk with a note attached to it. "To be delivered to General Hewley 10 days from now." Genesis signed his name and date under the note, hoping that it would reach his best friend right on time, not sooner or later.

Going back to his quarters, finally being able to lie on his back despite the slight discomfort, Genesis stared at the ceiling. Glancing at the clock, it was 12:30 a.m, and tick…tick…tick… There was a burning in his eyes.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Auburn locks were disheveling continuously by the gust of wind. His backpack was on his back as he glanced back at the place that had been his home for years, that held a lot of his memories. Where he had met the hero of his childhood dreams and befriended him. Only to become enemies now, after all their time together, after everything that had passed between them.

Genesis sighed as he turned around, heading toward the helicopter that would carry him to his last mission for SOLDIER.

At the foot of the aircraft, he had to clutch the metal door to resist the urge to turn around and run back to his friends.

He had to fight back against the urge to go back, and mend his relationship with Sephiroth. To apologi-.

 _‘No.’_ He had nothing to apologize for. Perhaps, he had too much pride. Perhaps, both of them had too much pride.

He had to resist the urge to glance back, for one last time, at the place which had ruined his life. _‘I've already left you behind.’_

"General?" The Turk’s voice broke him out of his reverie. _‘Ex-General.’_ The redhead corrected him inwardly and let go of the door.

_‘Forgive me…’_

With that, Genesis climbed on the helicopter.

_"…But because my words are nothing are nothing,_

_I've already left you behind…" Gackt_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some inconsistencies in this chapter, because I'd stayed awake all night, reading stories. I'll check this one again later, to see if everything is in order or not.

_"…If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_

_'cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone…" Evanescence_

Wutai was a beautiful island to visit, possibly if they weren't at war. Genesis could have stayed there once in a while. Their exotic handicrafts and traditions held Genesis' liking.

He was walking in the nearby forest, listening to the nature. The constant buzz, and the twitter of the birds which would have been very disturbing, now held back unwanted thoughts away from his mind.

He had requested Lazard to send his platoon here. They were the ones he could trust, more than the others, in this matter. He didn't have much time to wait around for Shin-Ra. Even the thought of _that_ company disgusted him now. If only his friends knew.

He really didn't know how Angeal would react to the truth. Probably it would be unacceptable for his honor. Genesis had accepted it, but with the acceptance of his monstrosity, a part of him had died. The redhead sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to scream, to cry out but his voice was stuck in his throat. He wanted to ask why but couldn't. There was a rustle behind him. Genesis stood straight, his stoic mask returning back on his features as he faced the soldier who was coming his way.

"General…" he was panting, "your men… are here…"

The fiery General nodded and headed back to the camp, the soldier following him slowly. His SOLDIERs were standing in front of his tent, and when they noticed him, all of them saluted, standing at attention. Genesis asked the commanding officers of each squad in his platoon to his tent.

"Listen to my words carefully." Their hushed chatter silenced immediately.

"We have to capture as many cities as we can during this week, and it only depends on how well you perform. You will rest today and tomorrow we'll move on. Dismissed."

Genesis waited for them to leave, and sat on his cot, looking at the map in his hand. _‘It wouldn't be hard to go back to Banora. The only problem is how to get away from this island.’_ He needed a ship or at least some boats to do that. Genesis pulled out his PHS from his pocket. _‘No missed calls yet.’_ He looked at its digital clock. It was going to be a busy night.

He had given up lying on his cot, and was pacing up and down the tent. The time seemed to have slowed down. But finally it was midnight. He took his cloak out of his rucksack and threw it around his shoulder. His hand subconsciously checked Rapier sheath behind his back as he glanced around, his bright leather coat was neatly folded on the chair.

It would make him almost undetectable. He darted as fast as he could outside the tent, blending with the trees. None of the guards noticed him. The only thing that could have raised suspicion was the flap of tent that gently moved in night breeze.

Genesis dashed toward the shores. The forest was crowded with high trees, and the grass reached his knees, hindering his fast pace.

Finally reaching the shore, he followed the coast behind the line of trees as he searched for Shin-Ra's port. If they wanted to get to the ships, they had to slay the guards. _‘It's not a tough job, we outnumber them.’_ There was an urge that told him to investigate further but he decided otherwise and went back to the camp. _‘It wouldn't be fun anymore.’_

This time, he walked at an even pace, not wanting to tire himself. They had a battle to win tomorrow.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It had made Angeal surprised. Genesis had told him that he didn't want to take back his platoon, and then, only one day after he had left Midgar, the redhead had requested them back.

Of course, Angeal had complied with the request. They are his men. He had told himself, but it was until that SOLDIER with spiky black hair whom he always forgot his name, the _puppy_ , had come to his office and had literally begged him to let him stay under Angeal's supervision.

He hadn't been sure what to do with the boy. At first, he had declined that but when the boy had insisted, he accepted it, not aware in the slightest of the outcome. The boy, Zack had been his name, had been jumping up and down his office in joy, and then had pounced on him, crushing him in his strangling hug.

Angeal chuckled at how the puppy had looked when he had glared seriously at the hyperactive boy. At first the he had let him go, and slowly had backed away, his cheeks starting to burn with a rosy hue, and then with an apology, the SOLDIER had left the room.

The raven haired man shook his head, a smile creeping on his solemn features. They had never been like that, him and Genesis. Well, at least Zack had behaved that way in private, and not in front of his stoic friend. If Sephiroth ever witnessed such an act, the boy would probably be either fired or severely punished.

Angeal suppressed his unintended laughter and pushed the thoughts away. If he was going to be like that all day, he would have to do double paperwork tomorrow.

Opening the folder he had requested, he began reading. It was Zack's. The boy had abilities, and if he was shown the way to master them, he would surpass his colleagues. Yet, he had been a third for almost six months which was strange. It seemed that there had been a severe problem between him and Genesis.

It was noted as a _severe misbehavior_ that had made Genesis very angry with him. It wasn't unexpected that such a conflict had happened between the two. Angeal knew that the boy rated way below his friend’s standards. Genesis had mentioned that there was a graceless and overall unpleasant SOLDIER under his command.

He closed the file. Well, nothing could change his decision now. He had chosen to mentor Zack, half because it was the only way he could let the boy stay, and half because he had taken a strange liking for him. Angeal had an eye for talent; it wouldn’t be the first time he mentored someone, so he knew that his fiery friend wouldn’t mind him taking one nuisance of a SOLDIER, albeit a good one, away from him.

Pushing the file aside, he began doing his load of paperwork.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Genesis had to be extra careful. The last time he had been so emotionally overwhelmed that the wing had broken out. He thanked goddess that it happened where no one was witnessing. But now he was too surrounded by people to let that happen. _‘From the thrill of bloodshed possibly.’_

He had been killing ominously, his crimson Rapier already shades darker by the fluid that coated it to the hilt. From time to time his free hand brushed unruly auburn locks away from his face or wiped the beads of sweat that glistened on his forehead, smearing the blood on his pale skin.

He kicked the door of a hut, and he began slaying the inhabitants. The man tried to defend his family with bare hands, rendering himself dead on the ruby blade of his Rapier. The woman had her children behind her, all of them screaming as the body fell to the ground with a sickening thud, painting Genesis red.

 _‘They should be screaming, they should be afraid even for whom they're witnessing is no longer human, he’s a monster…’_ As though reading his thoughts, the woman froze in her spot, her children silencing as the temperature dropped, an insane, ruthless smile playing dangerously on his lips.

There was only one thing in their eyes and it was dread for he no longer was human. Blood was dripping down the blade as he raised it slowly and with a diagonal slash, the woman's body fell to the ground. His smile grew as the children hugged themselves, watching their parents' corpses -a scene no child has to witness- and they trembled in fear. Shadows were dancing in the room, on the walls. Everything smelled of death.

He came out of the house. Nothing was changed on the outside. But if someone knew him, they would know that something was terribly wrong. He made his way through the bloody maze, an orange aura around his left hand as he threw fireballs toward the houses, and then he went in. Seconds later he would emerge, drenched in blood and the house would crumble to flames in his wake.

Even his soldiers could have suspected that something was wrong about their commander, if they weren’t busy cutting down enemies. He had always left this kind of work to them, not wanting to have innocent blood on his hands, but now some unknown feeling was encouraging him to do so.

The simple takeover of the city turned to a bloodbath. Possibly not even a single soul was left breathing when they left. On the way, everyone was unusually silent. There had always been a small talk about things they found or about how the Generals had fought, but now there was a heavy silence hanging in the truck.

Genesis was not looking at them, his head was drooping slightly. He could feel their gazes, the way they watched him. _‘They have to be afraid…’_ He just wanted to snap at them. He liked to be the center of attention but not this. They were watching him as a cornered prey would watch a predator.

"What?" His voice broke them from their trance, and they shifted uneasily in their spots, his glare darting from one to the other. When their usual hum began breaking the silence, he let his head droop, closing his eyes.

Upon reaching the camp, Genesis went to rid himself of the blood that clung to every inch of his body.

The liveliness had started to return to the men, they had begun their routine life as though nothing had happened. They never had to worry, the burden was always left on their shoulders, the Generals. They were the ones whose hands were dyed with blood, who took responsibility over things; who woke in the middle of sleepless nights, covered in sweat, searching for the faces that would never be erased from their photographic memory, searching for the blazing blood that burned them alive, that hunted them forever.

Maybe sometimes it was better to forget, maybe it was better not to feel. Genesis was unnaturally silent, the only sound that was playing in the background was the splash of the water droplets on the floor of the shower room, yet the only sound that kept echoing in his mind was those children's screams, those panic stricken eyes.

The redhead turned the water off. No matter how hard he tried to wipe the blood away, it would never be cleaned up completely. Tying a towel around his waist, he exited the crowded place toward his tent.

Pushing all his thoughts back, he tried to keep his mind blank, and began dressing in his skin tight attire. There was an urge to go to the mess, and eat something but he couldn't tolerate seeing his men flinch away from him, for it would bring back his thoughts. Lying on his cot, he began staring at the roof of the tent until he succumbed to a light sleep.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The boy had been training under his command almost from dawn to dusk. Taking missions, Angeal had been supervising him, pointing out his mistakes. He was a good kid, he fast learner, it seemed. He tried to joke even in the most serious moment, even on missions. At least Angeal didn't have to worry over him. The one who was constantly on his mind was Genesis.

Ever since he had left, there was not a single call from his crimson friend. Knowing him for years, Angeal knew better than to call him when he was on missions. It had been almost a week by now.

The raven haired shook his head at where his train of thoughts were heading. His friend could defend himself. Wutai soldiers were no match for any of them. Only his friend tended to be reckless when the blood, the war got to his head.

He stood up from his armchair, and glanced at the clock. He had an evaluation test with Zack. If the boy proved to be good enough, he would get a promotion to second. Angeal exited his home.

Taking an elevator, he headed for the SOLDIER floor. A piercing ding sounded and the door opened. Stepping out, he began walking toward the training room. Inside, he saw Zack. The boy was squatting. Goddess knew how long he had been waiting here for him, probably too eager that he couldn't stay still at his room.

"Zack."

The boy noticed him, finally and saluted. The usual grin, only wider this time, was on his lips.

Angeal nodded toward the simulation room, and the boy followed him, almost skipping in joy. Once inside, he took out his PHS and selected the mission. The boy had the goggles on as the surrounding began changing around them.

"Remember things I've told you. Good luck."

The boy nodded as he began running from him. A helicopter landed few feet away from them, and Angeal turned around. He climbed onto the aircraft. They began lifting off the ground slowly. Holding onto the safety metal bars, he looked out from the open door. Reaching a good distance above, they began following the boy.

He had already engaged in battle with some monsters. Zack could possibly handle monsters well, but Angeal had a little surprise for him.

Step by step, the First Class watched him battle with monsters, defeating some easily. It was until he saw the surprise Angeal had told him about. He chuckled when he saw Zack's shocked face. It was a virtual copy of the puppy, copying every move he did.

He watched the similar duo clashing their swords in the same fashion. He could guess that the boy was already frustrated but he had to overcome it to have his promotion.

Several minutes had passed when Zack finally did what Angeal was looking for. Deluding the copy, he sidestepped and turning his blade in an arc, Zack inflicted a fatal wound on his doppelganger. It didn't take long for him to finish it off.

Jumping out of the helicopter, Angeal landed softly on the ground. Smiling, he approached the already panting SOLDIER. Zack looked tiredly at him, but the usual grin returned to his face when he saw him.

"You did all you could do. You'll have to wait for the result."

The surrounding faded into the simulation room. Angeal was leaving the room when the boy called after him.

"Thanks."

Nodding his head, Angeal left.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The port was on fire, the flames burning vividly against the darkness of the night. They were quickly getting away from it. Genesis was on the first of four boats, most of the third and second classes leaving with him on the others.

It had been easy luring them to leave. All of them had been tired of the stupid war that fat bastard had started. They could have finished it after a year or two if the old man hadn’t interfered in their strategies. Genesis didn't know why none of them had opposed him sternly. The three of them had tried to reason with the man, but he was too narrow minded. It just had no use. Shaking his head, Genesis tried to push those thoughts aside. He would never be returning back to Shin-Ra anymore, nor was he the old man's not so favorite _lapdog_ anymore.

He had sent two of the boats with his most trusted Seconds toward Modeoheim. They must have reached the Northern Continent sooner than they reached the shores of the south-eastern continent. They were supposed to take over the city, without bloodshed, without anyone suspecting anything out of ordinary. They didn’t need anyone notifying Shin-Ra about their advances yet.

The sail had been tiring to most of them; most of the SOLDIERs were asleep when they arrived. Genesis jumped out of the boat on the soft sand. Those who were awake began awakening their sleeping colleagues before jumping out.

They trudged inland as silently as they could, as the fiery General knew this place like the back of his palm. He was going to take them to his factory. They had to take the other way around, the way that went around town and through the mountains.

Angeal might have read the letter by now. It had been the only reason he was still keeping his PHS which probably had a tracking device. By the time the news of his desertion reached Shin-Ra, they’d already suspect that he’d come to Banora, but he was cleverer than that to make an appearance.

It was dawn when the landscapes of Banora came to his view. Closing azure eyes, he reveled in the aroma of greenery. He looked back to see the others behind him, tired after their journey, and also the hike through the mountains. Looking below, he saw the closed factory. There was no whirr of machinery, nothing that could mean anyone would be there at this ungodly hour.

Genesis entered the spacious building, his heeled boots knocking softly against the wooden floor. There were a few boxes here, a few there, all of them having the logo of a dumbapple along with the name of 'Banora' imprinted in red.

"We will be staying here for now until the right time. Don't touch anything here, if you go outside try not to be seen or recognized. Take off your harness belts and everything which makes it obvious that you're SOLDIERs, whenever you're not fighting. If I ever hear any of you have done anything wrong or disobeyed my orders, goddess knows what will happen to him. Whenever I leave, Second Classes Kieran and Cyril and Hughes will be in charge, you will obey their orders. Am I clearly understood?" Genesis turned to face them, his features cold.

"Yes, sir!"

Genesis walked away from the scattering group. His thoughts kept drifting back to Shin-Ra where his friends were, where he had spent his golden years at, where he had called home until a month ago. It was strange that years ago, going to Shin-Ra and being a SOLDIER were among his goals, and now where was he? A fugitive, a traitor, nothing more. They would certainly try to bring him back, and if he resisted, they would even shoot his shadow.

He didn't know whether Angeal or Sephiroth saw him that way. He wished this few hours to pass quickly. He couldn't wait anymore for his foreseen call.

Sephiroth would be displeased with his abandonment, probably feeling betrayed. _‘He deserves that after all’._ Genesis shook his head as though it would wipe those thoughts away. Thinking about Sephiroth not only distracted him now but infuriated him.

Passing under the perfect arch of dumbapple trees, Genesis glanced at the fully grown orchards. It seemed it was harvesting season. _‘How soon I forgot everything.’_

He hadn't slept well these few nights, there were either nightmares or no sleep at all. He wished if he could sleep to at least clear his thoughts, but whenever he closed his eyes, he had to open them seconds after. There was bloodshed everywhere in his dreams.

He had thought he had overcome that in the first years of war but it seemed not. Maybe he was slowly losing himself. A long forgotten part of him wished everything to be back to normal when none of these had happened, when he was still back at Banora content with his simple life, but he knew better than to hope for impossible. Genesis turned around, going back to the warehouse. He had to call Hollander.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

In the morning he had received a message from Lazard, congratulating him for his success in mentoring Zack and for his promotion to Second Class. He had been happy, even there had been a smile on his lips when he had told the boy. Yet in the afternoon, things took a very different turn.

It had been two weeks since Genesis had gone to Wutai, and there had been nothing from him up until now.

His hands were shaking considerably. A letter was in his right and his PHS was in his left. It was from the director of SOLDIER, informing him that Genesis had gone MIA along with a multitude of seconds and thirds.

He couldn't believe it even though his eyes were seeing it. What could’ve happened? Was Genesis okay? The questions kept repeating in his mind, wiping other thoughts away. Putting the PHS aside on the desk, he looked for the sender on the plain white envelope. The letter was from his fiery friend. Taking out a letter opener subconsciously, Angeal opened the letter.

_My dear Angeal,_

_I'm in a haste therefore, forgive me. I should have told you sooner, but believe me, it happened so fast I barely had time to register it, myself. I trust you that I'm telling you these, so I wish no one to know neither of this letter nor its content, especially Sephiroth. I had to leave, Angeal. You don't know what monster Shin-Ra company has made ~~us~~ me. _

_Hollander told me everything._

_You don't believe that even now I shudder in disgust as I remember his words, the pictures he showed me, everything. Angeal, it was horrible, no it was horrifying. I know that Hollander is gone when you're reading this, and you can't ask him to confirm what I’m telling you, but you know that I wouldn’t be joking about such matters._

_It's strange, I thought I never cared but when I found out it just broke my heart. Do you remember when I said I don't believe the Rhapsodos to be my real parents? I was right… They aren't…They never were… I was made…_

_Angeal, I'm at Banora right now but ~~I would~~ … I want to see you, but not in Banora. No one knows that I'm here, and I don't wish to show up yet. Wutai would be a better place. Whenever you’re there, call me with your PHS. It doesn't matter if they track me down. I want to tell you everything, and say my farewell. Can you grant this _ _monster_ _his last wish?_

_Your childhood friend,_

_Genesis Rhapsodos_

Angeal felt his eyes burning. He flipped the letter over, glancing anywhere, but his desk to clear his eyes. Genesis hadn't been joking, in fact he was completely serious, and sure of what he was telling him. Hollander had disappeared with some classified information only a week ago.

But what seemed very strange was that his friend kept calling himself a monster for no reason. Yet, it broke his heart at the same time. Goddess only knew what Genesis was going through right now. He had to go to Wutai. He had to see him alive, ask him why he had disappeared, why he had left him, left them, here, in the dark. If his fiery friend was alive, he would probably be there, waiting for him.

 _‘We'll go to Wutai.’_ Standing up from his chair, Angeal thought as his hand left the letter in the shredder. Genesis needed his help now and soon. Shin-Ra would try to bring him back which was completely unlikely, and kill him when he didn't comply.

Exiting his office, he took the elevator to the SOLDIER floor. He saw Zack squatting on his way to briefing room. He was going to take the boy with himself to Wutai, too. It would be a good opportunity for him. Angeal smiled somberly, and went inside the room. He appointed a mission to Wutai for himself and the boy. With that done, he only had to train Zack until then to finish his mentoring program.

Coming out of the room and approaching the puppy who was now chattering with a second, as were a group of other SOLDIERs who sat beside them, he called after him. "Zack…" Forcing the simplest hint of smile on his lips before anyone would notice.

The boy turned his head toward him, the usual grin formed on his lips as he saw his mentor. Standing from the seat he was sitting on, the Second Class approached him.

"I've… I want you to train as much as you can to be ready for a real mission that we'll be going to." He knew how impatient Zack had been for receiving a real assignment, instead of those repetitive VR simulations.

"Thanks Angeal." Zack nodded his head, his grin widening considerably.

Nodding, the raven haired headed for the elevator. Once the doors closed, he sighed. Ever since that fateful day, everything has been going wrong. None of them could’ve thought that this would happen.

Genesis had been hurt, their friendship had been reduced to formal small talks and nods in the Shin-Ra hallways. They had begun avoiding each other, growing apart, Sephiroth more than any of them. Genesis, too, had gradually faded away until now that he was completely gone. Sephiroth should have known by now. Angeal wondered if he should really listen to what Genesis had asked him in his letter, and keep the silver haired man in the dark.

But he himself knew next to nothing, and without having anything, any concrete facts, what was he going to tell Sephiroth? Something in his gut told him that their stoic friend wouldn’t forgive this omission on his behalf if he found out. Angeal wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do. First, he needed to make sure his childhood friend was okay. He had to talk some sense into his fiery head. He had to know what had made Genesis turn his back to all his dreams.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Genesis was losing his patience. After a week of hiding in Banora, waiting for Angeal's call, he had come back to Wutai. He didn't know how things were going back at Banora during his one week stay here, and he didn't even give the thought of using his PHS a damn.

It seemed like nobody at Shin-Ra had even noticed that he was gone, missing, wiped from the face of Gaia. They hadn't sent anyone after him, neither at Banora nor at Wutai. It was driving him mad that even Angeal had done nothing to contact him. He should have received the letter by now. Genesis shook his head as he went further in the woods. He regretted that letter now.

What had he been thinking? His childhood friend’s morality and sense of honor would never let him betray Shin-Ra, or SOLDIER for that matter. But there was still a sliver of hope that Angeal would come looking for him, try to find where he had disappeared to, how he had been doing at war, something, anything.

Rapier pushed aside or severed the branches, clearing the way he was walking, bringing his anger upon the helpless greenery at how hopeless his thoughts sounded. A ringing broke him out of his thoughts. His hand immediately reached for his pocket and took the PHS out. Watching at the screen with obvious incredulity, he was reluctant to answer. Slowly, he flipped it open, placing it next to his ear.

"Genesis?"

"Angeal…?" Nodding his head subconsciously, Genesis answered, his voice full of doubt.

"Are you okay?" Angeal's voice sounded worried through the receiver.

"I'm fine, when are you coming?" Genesis almost strangled himself at how desperate he sounded, wishing he could take back his words. As he waited for Angeal to respond, he looked around, searching for spies.

"I'll be there in a week. Do you know what you're doing, Genesis?"

"Angeal, I don't want to talk about it now. I'm waiting for you…" Genesis paused, gathering his thoughts. "Whenever you come, just do what you're supposed to do, and I'll find you. I've got to go now."

"Genesis, be careful-…"

"I've missed you, Angeal…"

Not letting Angeal answer that, Genesis hung up. He sighed, sliding his PHS back to his pocket. _‘Soon; soon, Shin-Ra will understand everything.’_ Smirking, he went back the path he came. Midway, he stopped abruptly, Rapier drawn by his side. There was a rustle and then two unfamiliar soldiers were in front of him. Azure eyes narrowed as Hollander came to stand in front of them.

He was about to strike those SOLDIERs down when Hollander stood in his way. "Isn't it better to inspect them first?"

The stout man moved aside as Genesis approached them. There was something unsettling about the two. He glanced shortly at Hollander who was smiling, rising an eyebrow. Looking back at the mute, still soldiers, his hand rose slowly to the mask both of them wore. He tore it away.

It took all of his willpower not to do anything. He stood there, looking at the hollow azure eyes that bore into his with disbelief. It was like he was looking at a mirror. The same pale skin, only a shade paler, the same eyes, only lifeless and hollow, the same auburn locks. He tore away the other's mask violently, the same face greeting him.

The world was whirling around his head. Hollander hadn't told him about this at all. He turned his back on them, not able to contain the look of shock and disgust that twisted his features. They were disgusting, all of them. Genesis couldn't watch anymore, didn't want to watch anymore. _‘Monster…’_ It was the first time in his whole life that he suddenly wished to be blind.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

"The train has been commandeered by Wutai soldiers. Your mission is to seize and regain control of the train."

"Roger!" Glancing back at him, Zack smiled and leaped off the helicopter.

"Be serious about this!" Calling after him, Angeal jumped after the boy.

"Zack! Zack concentrate! The soldiers on this train aren't of Shin-Ra. Do you understand?"

Angeal crossed his arms as his protégé turned around, running away toward the troops. He shook his head. _‘He'll never grow up.’_

Waiting for the boy to accomplish the first phase of his mission, he received a note informing him that the train had been taken back. Jumping off the vehicle, Angeal landed smoothly on the platform. So many things were on his mind, mostly centering on his precarious friend.

He began walking slowly toward the stairway leading to sector eight. Only a few days had passed since he had called Genesis, but he was agitated. Shin-Ra had done nothing to bring him back, or they were keeping it secret. He suspected that they had sent Turks after him. He dismissed his thoughts, not liking the direction they were heading. Taking out his PHS, he checked for a note about Zack's condition.

"Impossible!" There was nothing. Angeal flipped it close and ran after the puppy. The boy should have been fighting close to the headquarters. Running through a dark alley, he saw what was going on.

Zack was lying on the ground, panting heavily. His sword lay broken in two a feet away as Sephiroth approached him with the bloodthirsty Masamune pointed at his chest. Angeal's eyes narrowed as he realized what was going to happen. He ran to take Zack's broken sword and brought it up to meet Masamune just above Zack's torso. The clang that resounded made Zack whimper as he closed his eyes, probably waiting for a blow that would never come.

Shortly after, he opened his eyes, staring at the thin blade that Angeal lifted away. Zack sat up, sighing with relief. Sephiroth was staying away, his sword held by his side as Angeal stood up. Looking at the silver haired man who stood in front of him silently, he took out his PHS. Seeing the silver haired man was unnerving. It brought back his thoughts and undecided matters back to the forefront of his mind.

The General was a man of few words yet this version of his friend certainly lacked the aura of liveliness that surrounded him. The simulated man in front of him looked as if he felt betrayed by Angeal. Shaking his head, as he thought about how he was imagining things now. Not able to tolerate his guilty conscience and this shell of his friend that broke his heart anymore, he aborted the mission.

The virtual reality collapsed to pieces, fading to reveal the stimulation room.

"Training is over." Angeal said deadpan.

"How come?"

Angeal pointed the sword at the puppy. The boy backed away

"Are you for real?" Zack took the goggles off, tossing them aside, "But I was just about to get serious."

Angeal had to suppress a chuckle, yet his features softened considerably as he handed the boy his broken sword. As he began walking toward the door, he saw Zack's disappointed face as the puppy sighed.

"Hold on to your dreams." Angeal stood in front of the door. He wasn't sure why he was saying this, probably the boy's disappointment had provoked it, or the fact that his childhood friend had just turned his back to all his hopes and dreams, but he continued, "If you want to be a hero you have to hold on to your dreams and also… your pride."

With that, he left the room. As he was heading for the elevator, he heard SOLDIERs speak about Genesis' desertion for the first time. _‘So Shin-Ra finally acknowledged it…’_

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Genesis glanced back at them, trying to suppress the shudder as he made sure they all were following him as they were told. He watched behind the trees, between the shadows as Angeal walked, a raven haired boy following him.

It seemed his childhood friend had found a new protégé. Genesis shook his head, smiling as his friend looked in his direction, probably sensing something, but not being able to pinpoint him, yet.

His childhood friend was talking about dumbapples with the boy, teasing him slightly. Genesis had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to give away his hideout. He had to be extra careful, since Sephiroth was supposedly around here, too.

Genesis only had to wait. There was an explosion. He glanced at where Angeal was, seeing his pupil already gone. He was about to go to him when he watched with displeasure that his friend left as well. He had to wait, and he didn't like to wait at all, especially with a group of his doppelgangers.

He suddenly had an idea. Genesis ran silently, his group following closely behind. He reached the site where team B or Sephiroth as Angeal had informed his Second Class were fighting. He sent his entire group but six of them toward the death incarnate.

An evil smile was playing on his lips as he saw them leave, walking away without any resistance toward their deaths. Yet, he longed to see Sephiroth's surprised face. How surprised he would be when they would unmask the first copy, yet he knew, or at least wished somewhere, deep down, that his friend knew him better than that to fall for his ploy. But for a fact, he was certain that the General wouldn't like it at all. Smirking, he went to the place he planned to meet Angeal.

His copies were hollow statues. They resembled nothing like him. Their eyes were hollow voids, lacking the brightness that once glowed in his own azure eyes. Genesis killed two of them in front of the others, and all they did was watch. They didn't speak, they didn't think, they had no heart, no soul, nothing.

He could pull their strings and his lookalike marionettes would do everything to satisfy his whims. Genesis took one last glance at the two dead copies who lay deathly limp on the ground, disgust written all over his face. They were nothing, nothing to him.

He waited with anticipation when he finally saw them coming. Lazard was also with them, thwarting his plan. Cursing under his breath, Genesis thought up another way quickly. He had only four copies left. Giving up, he sent two of them toward the approaching trio and watched as Angeal decided to fight with them, sending the director away with the boy. Making sure they weren't in close range anymore, Genesis came out before his friend could kill the two.

They stood there in silence, watching each other. Words were not needed when they both knew what the other wanted to tell. Genesis wanted to hug his best friend when they both heard footsteps. Rapier in his hand, Genesis slit his copies' throats with delight.

 _‘Come.’_ Genesis gestured toward the woods.

They hid behind the trees where his other two copies were. The redhead saw Angeal watch his trainee with paternal longing as Zack called for him. A pang of jealousy hit him and Genesis didn't resist it at all, summoning Ifrit. His childhood friend was looking at him, bewildered, and he smiled.

Genesis knew the boy would fail it miserably. And he did. Before making sure that Ifrit was finished, the boy was dancing with his short-lived victory. His vicious smile grew as he foresaw what would happen when suddenly Sephiroth appeared out of the blue, wiping his smile away.

The silver haired man finished the beast with one swift slash and Genesis resisted the urge to curse, knowing that their friend’s keen hearing would pick any sound when he heard Zack's surprised exclamation.

"Genesis." As though it was meant for him, Genesis looked in the direction of that deep voice, seeing Sephiroth kneeling by one of the copies, unmasking them. Unmasking the second one, he could do nothing but sympathize with Angeal whose face was drained of color.

"Genesis clones." Sephiroth informed the shocked boy who was watching the copies. "Where is Angeal?" There was something hidden in the way his friend had sounded.

Genesis had to hold Angeal's hand, shuddering inwardly at how cold it was. Both of them knew how Sephiroth felt now. Genesis could see it in his emerald eyes, in the set of his face, in his posture; he knew deep down, but didn't want to accept it.

"Hmm…He went with him as well." There was an intangible edge to that familiar deep voice as Sephiroth spoke.

"Huh? Just now what did you mean?"

Genesis' hold on Angeal's hand strengthened; he knew that if he let go, they’d both crumble to pieces. If not him, his raven haired friend’s honor, his damned conscience would force him to turn his back on him and leave. He had to hold Angeal, because he knew Sephiroth's next words. Azure eyes closed, Genesis braced himself for what he knew would shake the three of them to their roots.

"Angeal has also betrayed us, that's what it means." The mask of calm was shattered, frustration was completely audible as Sephiroth explained the obvious for the boy.

Genesis winced, a pain blooming in somewhere where his heart used to be.

"That's impossible! I know Angeal very well! He's not the type of person who would do something like that!" Zack was practically screaming at Sephiroth.

Azure eyes flew wide open at his words, anger, rage burning in them, as he screamed in his head, _‘Shut up, you bastard! You know nothing of us!’_ He just wanted to go out, and smack Zack's head into a rock until it was a mutilated heap but strong hands wrapped around him as Angeal hugged him tightly.

"Angeal would never betray me!"

Genesis looked sharply at his friend, seeing the reflection of his own sorrow tenfold in the endless blue of Angeal's eyes. His eyes reverted to Sephiroth who was glaring at the defiant boy through a curtain of silver.

The three of them shared their pain in silence, for words were not needed. Indeed, they all had too much pride. Unshed frozen tears were swirling in azure as Genesis took Angeal's hand, silently taking him away.

_"…Overflowing sorrow turns into scar that can't be erased,_

_I swore never to forget…" Gackt_


	4. Chapter Four

_"…Another lonely day, with no one here but me,_

_More loneliness than any man could bear…" Sting_

Wind rushed in through the completely open window, tossing auburn strands in disarray, the swish being the only sound that could be heard. There was an impulse to scream but silence seemed a better remedy. Angeal had been quiet throughout the small trip which was making him worried. From time to time, Genesis glanced to his friend who sat still by his side. _‘_ _He has every right to be shocked.’_ He had expected him to act like this but not for this extended period of time.

"Angeal…" Genesis looked back at Angeal, worry etched into his face. "Say something." _‘Please…’_

When he didn't answer, Genesis looked back on the road. It was easier, his friend wouldn't see his eyes as he spoke again. "Do you believe now that I'm a monster? Humans don't have copies Angeal. " _‘Is it that hard to accept me as your friend now-…’_ He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying that, from sounding so desperate, so _lonely_.

"You're still my friend…"

The answer took him off guard, he didn't expect that even as much as he longed to.

"Will you do something for me?" Genesis asked, after what seemed like an infinity of silence, his eyes riveted on his raven haired friend. "Will you stay at the warehouse until I tell you?"

Angeal nodded slightly, his face weary as he ran a hand across it. Genesis hoped his friend could do that, after he was told the truth.

"Rest. We have a hard path ahead of us." _One which will drain us both._

When they finally reached the warehouse, Genesis stepped out, heavy footsteps following behind, indicating that his friend was following him.

Inside, some of his men were sleeping, some chattering idly, and some just did nothing. Hollander was in the last room, searching for the cure and probably making those disgusting creatures.

The redhead glanced over his shoulder, making sure that Angeal was coming with him.

"Ah, you're both here. Come on sit down. I've got many things to tell you." Hollander beamed as he gestured for Angeal to sit.

As Hollander was starting to tell the long story, Genesis left the room toward the exit. Midway he stopped and ascended the seemingly endless staircase to the end. At the end of the balcony, was his makeshift room. It wasn’t a room per se, as there weren’t any walls separating it from the rest of the place. It consisted of a cot, surrounded by books, and half empty bottles. It was a mockery of his past life. Looking at this, no one could guess he used to be a First Class, son of the Mayor of Banora.

Nevertheless, he allowed no one to get even near to it, enjoying the momentary seclusion. He checked everything, making sure his men hadn't disobeyed his orders to stay away.

Throwing his half empty rucksack on his shoulder he went down the path he came. He had heard Hollander’s words once, and that one time was enough for his whole life.

Genesis began walking toward Rhapsodos' house, lush dewy grass reaching his ankles as he walked up the hill. He hadn't made up his mind about how he was supposed to act, be their little sweet Genesis or the Genesis whom they'd never know. The redhead shrugged it off. He would decide after he saw how his stepparents acted.

It made him jealous sometimes. Angeal at least had a mother of his own, yet he, on the other hand, knew none of his real parents. He didn't care to think about how they could have been, despise was the only feeling he could hold toward them for they had left him to be used. Angeal had Gillian to comfort him but he…

Genesis quickened his pace. He wanted to be over with the reunion with his family. He pressed the bell, nearly tapping his feet as he waited for them to open the door. Shin-Ra should have called them by now, so they wouldn't be surprised by seeing him. He heard a barely audible curse as the door opened, and he was greeted by his grumpy, sleepy father.

"Father."

"Genesis, what are you doing here at this…this unreasonable hour? Come in." His father went inside, leaving the door open for him.

The ex-SOLDIER closed the door behind him, following his father toward his library. He was fastening his robe-de-chambre as he sat on his armchair. Genesis sat in front of him, where his father usually offered their guests to sit, dropping his backpack by his feet. His father's black hair was streaked with whites, his beard and moustache neatly trimmed in the usual fashion.

"You were saying why you are here?" His father's stern voice brought him out of his thoughts. Walter Rhapsodos was eyeing him as suspiciously as always, lighting his pipe.

"Where is mother?"

"I told you to answer a question!" His father stood up slightly as he raised his voice.

"I don't wish to wake her up." Genesis was looking everywhere but his father.

"Don't answer my questions with a question of yours." His father stood up, nearly yelling at him.

"Genesis? Is that you?"

Genesis turned around upon hearing the quiet voice, seeing his mother peeking through the ajar door. Norma Rhapsodos came inside, her arms wide open to hug him.

"Step aside woman!" Walter came forth, "Shin-Ra has called us, asking whether you're here or not. We told them you're not here. Now, tell me why they are looking for you."

"Walter, stop!" her mother flung her arms around the redhead as though trying to save him from his father.

Genesis only held his head higher, a haughty smirk playing on his lips, looking defiantly at his father.

"Let go, _mother_." Genesis pried her hands away and took one step forward, holding his head high as he spoke, smirking. "I…deserted them."

He hadn't seen it coming, even the pain registered after his head was thrown to a side. His hand subconsciously reached for the stinging on his cheek, slowly looking back at the man he had called father all those years ago. He had never been slapped, never, by no one, not even his stepparents.

Fury danced in azure eyes as he looked at the only one who had dared slap him, his lips forming into a sneer as he wiped them with the back of his palm, his eyes glancing momentarily at the sticky crimson dampness before settling again on his father. He just wanted to squeeze that skinny neck by his hands, watching with genuine pleasure as his dimmed eyeballs rolled back inside his head.

The intensity with which he was glaring at his father should have made him cower, but they didn’t know him, they didn’t know who he had become. Without wasting another second, not even bothering to retrieve his backpack from the floor, Genesis strode outside, banging the mahogany library door behind himself. He was about to exit the house when he heard his name.

"Genesis!" His mother was standing in the door, calling after him. "Genesis! Wait!"

Genesis didn't turn around and instead quickened his pace. His father wouldn't get away with that. He went back all the way back to the path he had come, yet instead of going to the warehouse, he went to the dumbapple orchards. Genesis licked his broken lower lip as he sat down next to one of the trees. He couldn't focus at all, his thoughts scattered in various directions, only one thing was repeating on his mind; kill, kill, kill… _‘I would kill him one day.’_

He brushed his hand through auburn strands, closing his eyes. He thought that tonight at least he could get to sleep on a real bed instead of the cold hard floors. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes from the long period of sleeplessness. Genesis sighed.

Angeal was here now, there was no need to worry, yet there were too many things to do. Without the two of his three firsts, Shin-Ra would do something, send someone to bring them back, probably Sephiroth. He didn't know what the latter would do when they didn't comply. He knew Shin-Ra would order the demon of Wutai to kill them if they didn't submit to the company’s wishes, but Genesis still hoped that their friend would be more than a machine to act as they were told.

He would grant his parents, a few more chances, but only goddess knew what would happen to them should they fail him.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

There were photos of two babies, which the later ones showed to be him and Genesis. Hollander kept giving him files over files, concerning their developments. After a year or two, the files became less informative, only holding general information about their wellbeing and such.

Genesis' files were less detailed than his were. Angeal couldn't tear his eyes away from the pages. It was written that Gillian had taken him with herself to Banora, where Hollander had previously left Genesis, not even accepting the money to keep quiet about the most hideous experimentations, only asking to be left alone.

Shin-Ra fearful of the day Gillian may speak up, had placed several of his pawns in the village to watch her. The mayor and his wife however had never been a pain for Shin-Ra, and had done whatever they were told. Flipping the pages, he found the ones he was looking for. _Project G…_ Angeal braced himself.

_Jenova cells were injected to the fetuses. Injection: successful._

_Low dosages of Mako were injected to fetuses. Injection: successful._

_Number one appears to have problems, insignificant yet bothersome signs of deteriorations in cells have been reported._

_Number one's problems have diminished, Jenova cells implanting their DNA within the normal cells, repairing the deteriorated parts almost to 60 percent. The deteriorated parts appear harmless._

_Incongruous bones have started to develop from the shoulder blades in both specimens. Number one's bones are growing from the left and number two's are growing from the right._

_Restraint surgeries set into motion. Surgeries: successful._

_Incongruous bones are continuing their development without restraining development of other bones._

_Projects closed due to President's orders and rival group's succession._

_Number one's was sent to Banora's mayor to be taken care of. Number two is taken to Banora by Gillian._

_Both specimens are under surveillance._

Words were etched into his memory with white hot iron. Angeal dropped the files on Hollander's desk, wanting to read no more. He strode toward the exit but suddenly remembered Genesis' words not to leave the warehouse. Shaking his head, he exited in the veil of the night. He just couldn't tolerate this place anymore

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The servants were preparing the table. Genesis was sitting behind the aristocratic dining table. His mother and father had yet to make an appearance. He hadn't expected the servants to allow him inside after the fight that only happened a few hours ago. In stark contrast with the burgundy walls, creamy curtains were drawn away, revealing the vast windows, bathing the room in brilliant golden rays.

Genesis was reading Loveless yet understood nothing of it. His mind was elsewhere. He didn't know what his parents' reaction would be to his outrageous violation of their private space. A smirk tugged at his lips, shaking his head, he closed his book. Placing it beside his cup on the table, he looked around the room.

Servants were walking around in elegant yet simple clothes, like puppets on strings, following his parents' rules, doing their everyday tedious routine. Genesis wanted to laugh at them, to mock them, to shatter them to pieces. One of the servants flashed a smile at him flirtingly. _‘Probably a new one.’_ Genesis fought the urge to put her back in place, to wipe the smile forever from her young face, to make her regret such a fleeting act.

Losing interest in the dining room, he began wandering in the house his youth was spent at. His hand hovered above the mahogany railing, brushing faintly against it as he walked up the stairs. He came face to face with his father as he reached the landing.

"Good morning, _father._ " His melodious voice was filled with sarcasm as he pronounced the last word viciously.

His father nodded arrogantly, passing by him as though Genesis was a ghost. _‘One day, you'll beg for your life and I'll…’_ Genesis was shaking with rage, subconsciously fisting his hands until his knuckles were chalky, _‘laugh at your face, and shatter that haughty façade of yours.’_ The redhead went back to his room, calming himself. White cloth covered everything in the room.

Folding the one on his bed, Genesis lay on it. It felt good to be lying on a real bed. He looked around the room, trying to remember how his things had looked before uncovering them. The room was still beige, though it was a shade paler than what he remembered. There was his umber desk alongside the window, across from his bed. His armoire was completely noticeable due to its size, Genesis smiled. Sitting up, he was about to uncover his furniture when he heard a knock.

Opening the door, he saw a servant. "Sir, your family is waiting for you."

Nodding his head, he muttered a thank-you, and closed the door behind him. He wasn’t going to stay here long, and he didn’t feel a need to try mending bonds with his past which he had severed so long ago. He strode out, down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Genesis. Come on, sit, sit, sit." His mother beamed upon hearing him.

Shaking his head slightly, Genesis sat down. After a moment of silence, they began eating the breakfast that was ready on the table. He thought that the meal was going to be a pleasant one after all these years of being away but now, sitting on a real wood chair, drinking such an aromatic tea, it just didn't give him the pleasure he thought he would feel.

"Where did you sleep last night?" His mother sipped her tea, watching him from a wavy curtain of chestnut hair.

"Aunt Gillian's house." He replied without a second hesitation, lying was a common thing he'd got used to for his family. It felt like they were reliving the past, the same harmless questions, the same answers, only he knew better.

"Do you know that Shin-Ra will come looking for you here?"

Genesis had predicted that, hiding the smile that tugged on his lips behind the rim of the teacup. "Yes, I know."

"Then, you must know that however I try to persuade them not to come, they won't listen."

"Walter! Genesis! We're eating breakfast." His mother hissed.

The rest of the breakfast continued in silence. When the servants began taking the cups and things away, he spoke.

"I hope you'll at least try. You can always convince them to come later." Genesis faced his father. "I'm going to my room."

He went to the library, retrieving his backpack. The scene of the conflict last night played vividly before his eyes, his hand rising subconsciously to his cheek, caressing where his father had slapped him.

It was the first time he was slapped, and it would be the last time he'd ever let someone who had slapped him live this long. He was midway up the stairs when he made up his mind. Ascending the remaining few stairs, Genesis left his backpack by the door of his room and went down to the kitchen. Surveying the place, Genesis found the girl who smiled at him earlier.

"You, come with me." He beckoned for her to come. The girl followed him up the stairs, to his room. Immediately after the door was shut behind him, slender fingers clasped around the narrow throat, squeezing slightly.

"Smile for me, will you now?" Genesis whispered seductively, his lips brushing momentarily against her ear. Without warning, he cracked her neck, the sound ringing familiarly in his ears as the body went limp against his own. He let it drop to the ground, not wasting a second glance toward her as he left his room.

He left the door open, _‘they will see it, anyway.’_ Genesis imagined the servants' pale faces when they saw her corpse. Descending to the hall, his keen hearing picked his father's voice from the library. He came closer to the carefully shut door, listening in. It seemed that his father was talking with Shin-Ra, informing them that he had recently come to Banora and promising them that he'll keep Genesis here until they came.

A click sounded, and soon there were footsteps approaching the door that echoed in the empty room. Genesis ran quietly up stairs, pretending that he just had left his room.

"I always knew it. You were always allied with Shin-Ra. There's no need to pretend now. You _traded_ me with them just like your other _possessions_." His voice was cold as he descended the stairs, his head held high arrogantly as he faced his father.

"What are you talking about?"

"No? You don't know what I'm talking about. Ha! Do you think I really believe that?" Genesis gently brushed auburn locks away from his face, malicious glee glinting in azure eyes as he saw a servant walk past him to the upper floor.

"Watch your tongue, boy."

A shrill scream sounded from behind, attracting the attention of his father, yet Genesis didn't turn around, already knowing it.

"Sir! Anna is dead! Anna is de-…"

The servant rushed down the stairs shrieking, informing almost everybody about what happened when Genesis turned around abruptly, slapping her severely across the cheek enough to toss her to the floor. The woman was watching him with wide eyes, her hand on the area that was blooming red on her face.

Genesis looked back, completely satisfied with his work. It was a symbol; it showed that he was in control of the house, just like his _father_. He could hear the sound of heels running on the tile floor which reached to a halt behind him.

"What is going on-…?" There was a gasp as his mother took in the scene in the hall.

Genesis turned around only to be greeted by his father's hand trying to slap him for the second time. Acting on instinct, he grasped his father's wrist firmly only a few inches from his face. He was amused about how shock ghosted over the man’s aged features.

"I know things you never dreamt me of knowing. You've always betrayed me. Always!" Genesis was smirking. "Even now, you are betraying me. _You_ told Shin-Ra that I'm here! You want to keep me here until they come. But you're wrong _dear father_." He laughed bitterly, the dark sound echoing dangerously in the room. "I'm not son, I never was!"

He could feel his father shake with rage as he tried to smack him with his free hand. Having seen that from the corner of his eye, he braced himself. Rapier materialized out of nowhere in his grasp, and Genesis pushed it forward.

The slap never came, but he could see the ruby liquid ooze from the wound on his blade, running down the sharp edge before dripping on the ground. He glanced upwards, staring straight at his father's agape features, and smiled gleefully. Blood was oozing from his mouth, droplets entangling in his beard. He pulled the blade free, letting the body fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

Genesis looked back at his mother who stood by, watching him frightfully as her lips moved in silent prayer to the goddess, “ _Monster, what have you done?!”_ His ebony wing was fluttering gently, causing a cascade of feathers dance to the ground.

"What was that, _mother_? Am I not your son anymore? Are you scared now?" The redhead approached her perilously, making her back away with each step he took forward. "You always thought that giving me things the other people didn’t have would be _enough_?" He yelled at her, causing her to nearly trip over her own feet. " _You never saw! You never knew! Never!_ " He threw her to the floor. "Well… it doesn't matter anymore…"

Clasping her neck, Genesis pulled her close. "How would you like to die, _mother_?" Taking her away from his face, still suspended in air as she tried feebly to pry his hands open, her lips forming soundless words. _Mercy, mercy, please!_

He let her fall to the ground.

She scrambled to her feet, believing the illusion that she was safe as she ran toward the door, foolishly believing that she had somehow managed to soften his cold, nonexistent heart.

His long strides soon carried him toward the door, blocking her way, a menacing look twisting his features as she fought against him, punching his chest with her tiny fragile fists.

"You are insane! You're a monster. You aren't the Genesis I knew. Get away! _Get away from me!_ "

He closed his eyes for a moment, before he clutched her wrists none too gently, throwing her to the floor.

He had lost his patience as he watched her massaging the bruises that were forming on her hands. Lowering himself a little so he could place a light solemn kiss on her forehead, he said "It doesn't matter anymore." Before he broke her neck.

Returning back to the hall, his father's body was bathing in a pool of his own blood. He passed him by as he went toward the kitchen. Much to his surprise, the servants were still there, huddling together like a bunch of frightened chickens, making him smile manically.

"Are you waiting for your _dead_ _sire_ to order you to run?" He raised an elegant eyebrow, his smile widening.

With that, he began his onslaught. Rapier rose and fell as their group dispersed, some falling victim to his blade and the others ran around, screaming.

It didn't take long for him to finish them all. The house turned into a slaughterhouse. Flicking his wrist, he wiped the blood off his blade and stood, taking a deep breath. Swift, elegant strides carried him to the storage room where he found what he was looking for.

Placing his blade by the wall, he took the shovel and came to stand above his father's corpse. Taking the limp body from the collar he dragged him out toward the tall dumbapple tree. He repeated the same process for the remaining bodies, bunching them up in a heap. He began digging the ground.

It was around noon when he finished digging the large hole. The sun was glaring down, and he was covered in sweat. Throwing the shovel up on the ground, he wiped his forehead. Using the mouth of the cavity as leverage, he jumped out. Genesis pushed the bodies toward the empty void, letting them fall into it. His hand started glowing and seconds after, fire was licking at the corpses. The tiny flames started kindling, the small fire tuning to a blaze.

The redhead watched with indifference as they burned, the smell of burnt flesh poisoning his breath. Nothing had felt more righteous than witnessing this, than doing it by his own two hands. His hands were coated with dirt, with blood, too much blood. No one cared, he didn't care in the least.

 _Monster_ was what he became.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Gillian was silent. She had been this way for the past few days. Angeal had been silent too, like his mother. They hadn't spoken with each other except when necessary. The raven haired man was playing with his dinner, sitting in front of _her_ , looking everywhere but his mother.

 He knew if she were to see his eyes, his efforts to mend his shattered self-control would be in vain. She would notice everything with the first glance. It had always been this way.

"Why aren't you eating your dinner?" Her question broke the chain of his thoughts, startling him. "You're troubled. I've noticed it from the moment you came home. What is it Angeal?"

Restraining himself from slamming the fork to the dish, he stood up abruptly. When he was about to open the door, he heard being called.

"Wait!" Gillian closed the door, gesturing for him to sit. "Tell me what's bothering you? I've never seen you so upset. Has something happened between you and Genesis?"

For the first time, he raised his head, watching her intently. His mother had not only been a member at Shin-Ra but also a crucial part of the most horrifying experiment ever done on the planet. He couldn't believe it. His poor father was an ordinary sharecropper while his mother…

"You never told me that you worked for Shin-Ra…"

"How did you find out? It was so many years ago."

Angeal smirked bitterly. "Did you think that would remain hidden forever? Did my father know that you were rejecting bribe for keeping silent?"

"It's not like tha-…"

"Yes, it is like that mother. You just kept quiet about everything, about working for Shin-Ra, about the bribes, about being a part of the experiments. You agreed to let them use you, use _me_ , your _unborn child_ , for doing things no one can imagine. I was made in the most unorthodox way and all you did was watch." _‘I am a monster.’_ Taking the Buster sword from his back, he placed it beside the wall. "I don't deserve this..."

He left the cottage. Outside the air was cool and crisp, the moonlit scenery soothing his distress. Suddenly he felt lighter now. Maybe Buster sword, his family's pride and honor, was a heavy burden for a monster such as him. Angeal remembered the words he had told Zack, about embracing his dreams and also his honor.

Everything was so clear as though it had just happened a few seconds ago. He didn't want to accept it but deep down, he knew that he envied the puppy. The boy was cheerful in every situation, serious or not; he hadn't witnessed the horrible scenes they had do watch everyday back at war; most importantly, he was still a human.

Standing in front of the sign, Angeal smiled somberly. 'Stay away' it was written in red spray. He dragged it aside and passed through the opening, yet placed it back where it belonged. It seemed the only place he could think was the warehouse. He wished Genesis was there. At least he could understand and share his pain.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He sat on the thin floor covering, shuffling through the folder he had found in his father's library. His face was slowly contorting into disgust. It held valuable documents. They belonged to Shin-Ra pawns that were scattered all over the village.

Genesis grimaced. All these years he had lived in a city filled with traitors, and he had to find that out now. Even his beloved aunt Gillian was among the ones who once worked for Shin-Ra yet it was strange that there was no document about her. Maybe Sin-Ra had preferred her occupation and past to be unbeknownst to others. After all, if a town was to find about those hideous experiments, Shin-Ra would be damned.

There were heavy footfalls down the balcony. He peeked over the metal boundary, seeing his black haired friend ascending the stairs toward his make shift room. Closing the folder, he hid it among his things, waiting for Angeal to come.

It had been three days since they had come back, yet when he had returned from his family's house, he hadn't been able to find the raven haired man. It did him no help. From the second he filled the grave, he had a strange sensation and when he found about Angeal's absence, the feeling only grew worse. An empty void had been gaping inside him, consuming more and more of him each passing day.

"Good to see you, old friend. Where have you been?"

Angeal sat on the matting, his back resting against the wall, his features thoughtful. "I was back at home, thinking. Where-…"

"Do you still have your PHS with you?"

Angeal looked at him quizzically as he took out his PHS. "Why?"

Genesis smirked, he took the device, placing it on the metal floor. "Because it has a tracking device." He set it on fire as he informed his friend. Both of them watched in silence as the poor phone crackled, the plastic curling in on itself and melting to a black smudge. It was until he spoke, amusement glinting in his azure eyes too briefly to be recognized. "So, what conclusion did you make?"

"I want to think more. I'll be gone for a few days."

"As you wish…But be careful. Shin-Ra will be sending someone here soon. I don't want you to get into trouble."

Angeal nodded and stood up. "Have you visited your parents, yet?"

He was reluctant what to tell him. His friend always had a high opinion about pride and honor. Genesis didn't know how Angeal would react if he knew. _‘But monsters don't have pride or honor, do they?’_ "I… I… killed them." He was gazing at his friend, trying to gauge his reaction.

Angeal looked back at him, an unknown emotion swirling in his blue eyes as he did. Was it disgust? Maybe it was pity or… Genesis didn't know, he raised his head to meet him. _‘Do you abhor me now?’_ The question rang silently. If only his friend could hear unspoken words.

Turning around, his childhood friend left, quiet, too quiet for Genesis liking. It made him worry about his honorable friend. He took the file again subconsciously, as he followed Angeal with his eyes until he could see him no more. His eyes riveted back on the documents. There were their pictures, their personal information and even their addresses. Making up his mind, he stood up, taking the file with him.

"You three, come." Genesis beckoned for them as he descended the metal staircase. "Take twenty men with you." He strode toward the exit, glancing over his shoulder as he waited impatiently for them to come. _‘One by one, they will be punished for what they've done.’_

Long, graceful strides carried him soon to the center of the town. People were eyeing him and his group suspiciously, mumbling incoherent words. Genesis smirked, turning his back to them, he faced his men, meanwhile taking one document away, he handed the file to the second class that stood in front of him.

"Go to these addresses, have one man guarding the door of each house. If anyone attempted to run away, kill him instantly except the young boys. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Saluting, the group began scattering.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Angeal didn't say a thing only tried to control his breathing. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…_ His mind was overloaded. He had recently found out that Genesis had been killing the people, Gillian had told him.

Shutting his eyes, he suppressed a wince as Hollander prodded his back. He didn't know why all of these were necessary. A pang of sympathy hit him. His situation reminded him of his younger friend. Sephiroth have been poked and prodded all his life. Even now that he was an adult and the greatest warrior living on the planet, Hojo didn't let the man live his own life.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Angeal gritted his teeth. Maybe Hollander was more like Hojo than what he had previously thought. The professor had insisted that the ex-SOLDIER come to him once in a while, giving him various treatments and such. It had seemed that they hadn't given the results Hollander was waiting for, and now he had to undergo surgery without an anesthetic.

Genesis had told him earlier that it was probable for Shin-Ra to send Sephiroth after them. After all, he was their friend. If anyone could bring them back, it was the silver haired man. Genesis had added that Shin-Ra would send him here, because he was probably the only one could kill them.

But his childhood friend had other ideas. He was thinking about bringing the General to their side, making him leave Shin-Ra. Angeal smiled as he remembered how ardently Genesis had expressed those thoughts. It would have been great if their other friend was with them, but all he could do was hope.

"There, it's finished. You can get up now." Hollander was beaming from ear to ear as he took his bloodied latex gloves off, throwing them in the trash can.

"Why was it so necessary, professor?" Angeal stood up slowly, peering over his shoulder to see the red narrow line of the cut that ran down his back.

"You will find out soon enough." Hollander's back was facing him as he spoke, a small hint of malice evident in his voice.

Shrugging that off, he put on his sleeveless black shirt, and began fastening his harness belt as he exited the room. Unlike back at Shin-Ra, the professor's temporary lab didn't smell like the usual disinfectants, in fact there was the heavy air of blood hanging in it.

He knew Genesis had to come here a lot for his treatments and also… His eyes caught sight of the hated mako tubes that were aligned next to the wall. Angeal peeked through the tempered glass. The unpleasant green liquid that coursed through his very veins glared back at him, and soon the familiar elegant features of his dear friend greeted him. He shook his head. Genesis was never the one to listen to anyone's advice when he decided. Now was one of those many times. His friend wanted a cure for his strange disease and soon, and Angeal knew that he would go to drastic measures to get what he wanted.

He had seen the copies back in Wutai for the first time. He had been shocked, too shocked that everything was blurry now that he tried to remember.

_Genesis copies… Human copies…_

Angeal winced inwardly as he remembered Sephiroth’s and Zack’s words. Both of them had every right to think that way. Angeal had betrayed them. When Genesis was driving him to Banora, he was thinking about convincing his friend to return to Shin-Ra but by dawn, the thought had been left aside.

They couldn't go back. Not now. Sephiroth wouldn't forgive them. They had left him without a word, without even telling goodbye. They couldn't go back for they had burned down every bridge that was behind them. They resembled nothing like their past selves, even if they longed to. They neither had pride nor honor. They were monsters now.

Passing by the whirring cylinders, and trying his best to not look at them, Angeal was leaving through the murky corridor when something erupted from his back, tearing his shirt to tatters.

It took all his effort not to drop to the floor, his hand subconsciously reaching for the wall for support. Sky blue eyes went wide in disbelief as a white feather danced down in front of his wide blue eyes toward the grimy tile floor.

White like snow, wings like an angel, wings like a monster.

_"А я не хотел говорить, что умею летать..." Китй_

_"And I did not want to say that I can fly..." Kit-I_


	5. Chapter Five

_"…Don't forget… You're not alone,_

_Even if we part, our hands are still linked…" Yuho Iwasato_

Everything had been prepared. Genesis was pacing up and down the balcony, murmuring reassuring promises to himself. His anxiety was caused by his childhood friend's unexpected disappearance, and it increased day by day because of Sephiroth's possible arrival.

Angeal had just returned from his little _thinking_ trip, and only after three days, he was gone again with no warning. The redheaded ex-SOLDIER had to almost strangle Hollander to get an answer out of him, only to figure out what had befallen his dear friend yet too late. A part of him had been glad that the raven haired also had a wing now, yet the other was despondent that someone shared his bizarre uniqueness. Genesis cursed under his breath, all he could do was wait.

In the meantime, Shin-Ra had sent a group to investigate before sending anyone to bring them back. His men had captured them all, bringing those spies back to him. Interrogating them had been very amusing, and since none of them spoke, he was forced to take drastic measures rather willingly.

They were Turks, Shin-Ra's lapdogs, trained not to talk, but not everyone was as strong-willed when it came to torture.

They had to interrogate Wutai soldiers back at war, and the only duo that were notorious for their colorful, macabre style of interrogation were him and Sephiroth. Genesis smirked. He had killed the leader of the group in the most _beautiful_ way possible, and held the rest in prison for _better_ uses. Their information wasn’t important to him anymore.

Killing all of Shin-Ra related inhabitants had made Banora seem less lively and crowded. It was very beneficial for him and his army. He had turned their sons into his copies, his slaves. His men were becoming less with each passing day, being turned into his mindless lookalikes.

It was unnerving, both to him and his remaining troops. It was easier for those who were transformed, much easier. They became hollow, mime marionettes, having a void where, once upon a time, there was a heart. They wouldn't feel a thing.

It had made him wonder about many different things. Genesis paused mid-step. Was he the puppeteer or Hollander? Sighing, he sat down on the metal floor. Was he still a puppet on strings?

"Sir!" One of the remaining few called him, running inside.

Genesis stood up, descending the stairs with graceful steps. He had sent almost all of his army alongside Hollander to Modeoheim, but he had kept the six best of his men with himself.

"Sir, a Shin-Ra helicopter has landed in the fields. I'm afraid that I didn't see any sign of the General-…"

The SOLDIER was leading him outside when he held a hand in front of him, cutting him mid-sentence.

 _‘So, Sephiroth_ _didn't come.’_ "I know. Give me the binoculars, and go back to the group as fast as you can. Capture that helicopter."

Taking it from the boy's hands, Genesis leaped upwards, landing smoothly on the grassy edge of the bluff. _‘They're already near.’_

His eyes riveted on the aircraft that was being attacked by his men. Turk or not, the pilot couldn't withstand his men, already outnumbered. When the helicopter started to take off, he took the binoculars away, jumping down.

Running up all the stairs toward his makeshift room, he took his remaining things and waited outside for the emerging aircraft. The wind started to pick up, his crimson coat flapping violently around his frame as it came nearer, hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Move to the back of the warehouse, and wait there for Angeal! The remaining copies and I will come by the truck! If there wasn’t any sign of any of us, leave by three hundred hours." Genesis threw the bag inside.

He had to shout, the deafening roar of the wind already drowning his voice. The SOLDIER who now guided the helicopter nodded in his direction, and Genesis backed away, watching as it lifted for the sky.

This time as he walked toward the last room in the factory, the shadows didn't move. They waited silently in the dark corners, their weapons drawn, ready to jump on the first victim that dared set foot in their territory. Azure eyes narrowed as he discerned them, making them creep fearfully further in the dark.

He looked at the disturbed layer of dust that blanketed everything as he walked. The whole building was overwhelmed in complete silence, his breaths and footfalls the only monotonous sound that faded gradually in the background. He sat by the windows, dull golden rays dancing on his features as he took out his prized book. If he had to wait, he would make the most of it.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Angeal sat there as though time itself had stopped. He didn't know how long had he been gazing in that particular direction. When he tried to recollect the events that had took place the past few days, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel now.

Much like his childhood friend, he now had a wing. Glancing over his shoulder with pure contempt, he dismissed his thoughts. When the accident had happened in the factory, he had hidden himself in the caves beneath Banora, their childhood playground, not able to accept what had befallen him.

After he had managed folding it, he had gone back to his home.

Angeal sighed, half regretting what he had done. He had an argument with his mother, it wasn’t at all like the others before. He had been furious enough to wreck the small house, raising his voice, losing his temper. His mother's pained features flashed before his eyes every time he closed them, making him feel as ashamed as he was when he had left their home back then.

The sound of the helicopter whipping blades brought him out of his musings. He looked from his place among lush rocky bluffs overlooking Banora, soon finding the helicopter flying toward the warehouse. He had to hurry.

Standing up from the ground, he brushed his clothes as his long strides carried him toward his destination. When he reached the village, he had to hide behind the other houses. Zack was next to their home, going inside. Walking toward their home as quietly as he could, he stood by the window, trying to listen.

There were running footfalls, heading toward the warehouse, and soon Angeal could hear few gunshots as he tried to see from his hideout behind the wall. _‘It must’ve been some Turk.’_ Trying to get a better view, he found some of his friend’s copies lying limply on the ground, dead, and their killer, Tseng it seemed, was heading toward the warehouse.

The door of the house creaked open, soon followed by a ringing. He tried to pick up what the puppy was talking about on his PHS, but whatever it had been, it made the Second Class take the same route Tseng had taken. Making sure the boy was out of earshot, he went toward their house.

His mother was sitting on the chair and was startled as he came inside.

"Angeal, my dear son, let me explain-…" Gillian approached him, trying to hold him in her arms.

Angeal batted her hands away. "Don't touch me! It's all because of you…" Grimacing as he sent a sharp look to his mother, he continued "It’s because of you, that I'm this _monster_..." The words tasted bitter in his mouth, and there was a pain in his chest as his words twisted his mother’s features. Taking the sword in his grasp, he turned his back on what he once called home, on who he had always held dear.

He missed seeing the grief that settled in Gillian’s eyes, the tears of sorrow that rolled down her cheeks for one last time.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

"When the war of the beasts, brings about the world's end… The goddess descends from the sky, the wings of light and dark spread afar… She guides us to bliss, her gift-…"

A crash resounded through the almost empty building, startling him. _‘Everlasting… Humph, so here they come now.’_ With his book still open in his hands, he listened keenly to the sounds coming from outside the room. Sword clashes and gunshots reverberated through the air, when all of a sudden, it ceased, followed by loud thuds.

Genesis folded back his wing. Footsteps were approaching his room; one set of them were light, almost quiet which probably belonged to a Turk, and the other was loud and heavy, just like Angeal’s. A bitter smirk tugged on his lips. The latter was coming nearer while the quiet one came to a halt.

"Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water surface, the wandering soul knows no rest." Shutting the book closed, "Humph." Genesis shook his head. "You're quite the noisy one, Zack the puppy." Azure eyes fixed on the redhead’s source of displeasure, and the Second Class grit his teeth at the comment yet said nothing.

Tseng suddenly came running inside, glancing at him shortly. Their tedious outmoded acts were making him bored, yet he kept silent, watching as Tseng approached the Mako tube, examining it before breaking the silence.

"I investigated the grave at your house." Tseng faced him completely, stating coolly, "Others of our staff were here to do an investigation but it seems they've been killed."

He stopped brushing away his auburn locks, not looking at the Turk who was eyeing him, probably trying to pick up small details that most people gave out. Yet Genesis was too subtle to do that. "Threatening me? Your information seems to be mistaken and not very reliable." Azure eyes narrowed as Tseng approached him, crossing the invisible boundary when the puppy spoke, interrupting the Turk.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? At the very least you could have let your parents live."

He had to resist the urge to shake his fiery head, taking an inaudible deep breath he calmed himself yet cold fury was dancing in azure depths that had suddenly iced over. _‘Shut. up… Shut. up… Shut up!’_ Genesis looked sharply in his direction. _‘How dare you… imbecile interfere with things you know nothing about?’_ He stood up, brushing off his coat as his face contorted very slowly in disdain.

"Those two have continued to betray me, ever since I came back to that house. Shin-Ra dogs," _‘If only I could kill you both…’_ "What the hell would you know?" Not able to hold his anger anymore, a fireball unleashed itself from his fist toward the Turk as he shouted at the insolent imbecile that stood before him.

Even now, he was fuming, yet nothing passed through his immaculate thick façade. An invisible smirk played on his lips as the boy drew his sword, readying himself for the battle. _‘Angeal.’_ The boy had held the sword pointed toward him, when Angeal took it from his grasp.

"Hey, partner." Genesis opened his arms dramatically.

The sword was again pointed at him, yet this time by his _wonderful friend_. _‘Should I call you my friend now?’_ He stopped the smirk that was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Good, so it means you've decided. As childhood friends I respect your choice. However…" He approached the two black haired SOLDIERs, ignoring the harmless blade. Angeal waited for him to continue, silent.

Knowing that he held the attention of them both, Genesis stopped midway, side by side with his friend and fellow, "Can you live in that kind of world?" He left the room as indifferently as he could. He had spoken those words with enough venom, that he was sure would shake his friend's determined resolve.

The heavy footsteps that followed him behind were a confirmation.

"Angeal!" Zack shouted behind him.

Yet the footsteps paused, making him stop dead in his tracks, listening. There was a yelp and soon a metal, presumably the sword his friend had, slammed into something. Angeal was soon beside him, which filled him with relief. Taking his friends hand in his own, Genesis opened his wing "Let's go." And soon they were flying outside as fast as they could, toward Gillian's house.

"Convince her to come with us." Genesis knew that still, despite everything that had happened, Gillian was _still_ Angeal’s mother, and she had been an integral part of the projects, "The helicopter is waiting for you at the back of the warehouse; there's no need to worry about me." He stood outside by the wall, waiting for his friend to convince his mother.

There was no sound coming from the house. He came silently toward the door that was wide open, peeking inside only to look away. Gillian, his aunt, was lying dead on the ground. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding as he hid back behind the wall. _‘She finally killed herself.’_

As one of the participants of the project, he had sentenced her to death in his mind, like what he had planned to wreak upon the others, mostly Shin-Ra. Yet, he had been unable to bring himself to kill Gillian. She was the only one that was close to him, aside from Angeal. At their house, he felt at home, unlike his _parent’s_ house.

By killing herself, she had done the right thing, taking that burden away from his shoulders. He felt much better now.

Quick footsteps approached them, running inside the house, but Genesis waited in the shadows. Again there was silence, silence, silence…

"How the hell could you have done this?" The loud shout disrupted the peace.

He saw Angeal being hurled to the ground, like a dead weight, tripping over his own feet.

"Is this…Is this supposed to be your freakin' PRIDE?"

He winced inwardly as his friend spoke, his features contorted with pain. "My mother no longer had a reason to live, and I'm guilty of the same crime."

"Stop saying things I can't understand! Explain yourself!"

‘ _There's no reason to explain ourselves to you!’_ Deciding that it was the exact time to interfere before his friend spoke unnecessarily, Genesis came out from the shadows, approaching the scene at the door.

"I've told you, haven't I? He can't live like that anymore."

The raven haired turned his back on his protégé, when Zack called after him and tried to follow. Genesis made him trip, and the puppy fell to the ground, calling out for his mentor yet again.

Suppressing the unwanted laugh at the boy's futile attempt, he shook his fiery head, slowly nearing the fallen SOLDIER. "My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I?-…"

"Shut up!"

Genesis shrugged the offensive statement off, continuing his interrupted quote. "All that awaits you is a somber morrow-…"

"Shut up, I’m warning you!"

"No matter where the winds may blow. I haven't seen Sephiroth today, are you game?" Mumbling the spell under his breath, the orb started to flicker and then glow so brightly that the raven haired SOLDIER had to cover his eyes as the summon appeared.

Genesis sat back, watching as the boy fought the huge Bahamuth relentlessly. The helicopter that rose up in the blue sky reminded him that his friend along with the remaining SOLDIERs were leaving Banora, leaving him alone.

A bitter smile played on his lips. He had thought that Sephiroth would come, that he would-… _‘No, it had been a fool's hope from the first moment._ _’_

Sighing, Genesis walked slowly toward the wind turbine, sitting on the mouth of the well as he waited for the inevitable victory of the puppy. If he couldn't overcome such an easy threat then he should be killed by it. "Vanquish or perish…" Shrugging, he whispered.

Genesis didn't look back, he just kept gazing at the ground as minutes passed by. The wail finally reached his ears and he stood up, easing the invisible creases on his leather coat.

"How could you use a summon creature? What happened to your pride as a SOLDIER?"

The question rang violently in the air, and Genesis resisted the urge to curse under his breath. _‘You're meddling in my business again…’_ It was the same question Angeal had asked him when he had found out that he'd been killing the Banorans during his absence.

It had shook his very foundations, but then and there, he had finally found the answer. Even as much as it pained him, he had learned to accept it as a fact. There was no going back now after all that has happened. _‘I'm a monster.’_

"We are… monsters."

 _‘There's no holding back.’_ He knew it would stun the boy, but the world had to see it. To see it that he was unique, that he had finally beaten Sephiroth at his own game. He wanted to show it to his silver haired friend, to laugh at his face, to tell him his epoch of glory had reached an end but now…

His left hand rose to his face, as he closed azure eyes, theatrically willing the single ebony wing to all of its glory. The gasp made him smile, wiping away all the traces of somberness. He had expected it. It was so predictable. If he were to show it to any other person, they would have done the same.

Except…

_'Black oversized feathers were cascading around him…_

_"Genesis…"_

_A beautiful crimson arc adorned the wall in front of him…'_

He smiled at the memory, and at his beautiful wing as it obeyed his every silent command, casting its shadow over his face. He glanced over his shoulder.

"We have lost both our dreams and our pride."

_‘Farewell Banora…’_

With that Genesis darted upwards through a cascade of ebony feathers, soaring toward the blue welkin and flapped his wing. He wanted to be away from this place before his childhood memories could claw at him, tatter his wing, make him fall and stay there forever, doomed to be nothing.

He looked everywhere but down to the lush beautiful scenery below, to the dumbapple orchards until he heard a deafening roar. He stopped, flapping his wing as he hovered in the air, watching with unbelieving eyes as Shin-Ra bombarded the very town he had been born in.

Houses, windmills, orchards were demolished one by one, swallowed whole by hungry tongues of flames.

His heart was hammering in his chest, as he tore his gaze away. Genesis flapped his wings, closing azure seas as crystalline droplets threatened to overflow. The wind whipped around his frame as he flew quickly in the air. Shin-Ra had taken away everything he had from him; his dreams, his life, his birthplace… his humanity.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The blizzard wasn't new to him, yet he wasn't adapted to the cold harsh climate, having had the sun shining above his head all the time in that small town.

Opening the wooden door, Angeal clasped the doorknob, resisting the ferocious wind that threatened to fling it off its hinges.

"You're late." His auburn haired friend glanced at him over his shoulder, as he whispered, resuming reading his books on the rocking chair. "Hollander was looking for you."

Taking off the warm leather overcoat, he came to sit beside Genesis. The room was warm and cozy, especially near the fireplace. "Why was he looking for me?" He asked, nonchalantly.

There was a smirk on his friend’s lush lips as the redhead shrugged. Silence settled yet again in the room, the whistles of the wind and the crackles of the burning wood were the only sound filling the room.

Genesis suddenly looked up, slapping the book closed and banged it on the table. Blue eyes followed the crimson figure as he paced up and down the small living room. It appeared that he hadn't been reading the book at all. His features were far more distraught and angry, matching the furious flames that were lapping the wood. His fingers were fidgeting with his hair as he stood in front of him sharply, gazing at him.

"Why aren't you leaving then?" The accusatory tone jarred the heavy silence between them, and when he was about to open his mouth to answer, the redhead brought up his hand, silencing him and left the room in a draft of chilly snowy air.

Angeal didn't know what was happening to his childhood friend. Genesis had been acting very strange lately. He knew something was troubling him, yet he couldn't name it. He was running away from him, keeping secrets. The chasm that had opened between them since that fateful day had been growing day by day.

The creamy velvet covering of the book caught his eye. _‘Loveless.’_ Turning it over, the embossed title met his eyes. He opened the book, flipping through the pages that were filled with calligraphic verses to reach the notes at the end.

Genesis' cursive handwriting rivaled that of the book. 'Interpretations' was the title of the page. Angeal flipped more, closing the book afterwards only to open it yet again.

The last few pages that had slipped from his attention were dated recently. The beautiful handwriting was no more. Broken, separated words dotted the page here and there, making no sense. Some were written in haste, some were shaky and some were crossed out. ~~Hero~~. ~~Sephiroth~~. Gray. Wing. Monster. ~~Monster~~. Monster.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_He was standing in front of him again; the other him; the same smirk playing on his lips as he watched him. Genesis cursed silently as he knew what was going to happen again. Only he couldn't wake himself from this nightmarish dream. The auburn locks streaked with grey slowly as did the lively crimson attire._

_'What do you want from me? Leave me alone!' He barked, angrily, but the doppelganger’s smirk grew as rough, harsh lines jagged his face._

_'Why are you so afraid?' A disembodied voice boomed, and suddenly the copy was hurled in his arms, a wing sprouting from his back._

_Suddenly he was in a white room, a crippling pain shooting up his spine, before he lost his balance._

_"Genesis!"_

_Genesis wished for those strong arms to hold him, to not let him fall to the harsh cold ground, and they did. Fresh tears ran down his face, his mask had shattered. A gentle hand wiped them away, and he opened his eyes._

_The images from his memory warped in front of his eyes. He blinked several times to distinguish his surrounding, and saw the copy in his arms. Withdrawing harshly from it, he let it fall to the ground. There was no thud as the copy hit the ground, vanishing in a mist of smoke much to his surprise._

_Genesis backed away from it, azure eyes wide with disbelief when more copies appeared around him out of nowhere, surrounding him completely. 'Back away!' He lashed out at them with bare hands._

_'Why are you so afraid?' They said in unison as their lips curved into a mocking line._

_He cursed as they laughed him, their circle closing in on him._

_'I'm sorry for you…' A peaceful feminine voice echoed through the nothingness, and Genesis turned around toward its direction. His goddess was there, an aura of white around her as she shook her head._

_Suddenly he lost his footing, falling deeper and deeper. The darkness swallowing him whole even as he reached out to his denying goddess…_

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He woke up, startled, with his heart hammering in his chest, covered in cold sweat. Azure eyes were wide, taking in the dimly lit surrounding as he steadied his breath. He had dozed off behind his desk while he planning for their next move. _‘Strange dream.’_

He pushed the chair silently away, heading for the door only to realize his mistake. He was no longer in Banora, nor Midgar. It was Modeoheim. He would end up in a snow storm.

Genesis sat beside the fireplace, gazing longingly at the flames that lazily licked the firewood. He didn't know how to interpret it. Was it a warning like his first dream or something else? Shrugging it off, he watched the firewood again. They were so much like his past self, now he held a sliver amount of that fire burning inside him. How lively he had been, yet now…

Pulling the sleeveless turtleneck up over his head, he took it off. His right hand reached gently over his tender shoulder toward _it_.

He had recently discovered the new addition. The scar of that certain sword wound was covered by rough dried flakes of skin. He had kept it hidden from both Hollander and Angeal.

A shiver ran down his spine at the mention of that name. _Hollander._ The professor had been asking him to his temporary labs more often, working day and night to create an army of copies. Running a hand through auburn locks, he sighed.

Hollander was complaining that he lacked both equipments and mako here, asking him to be moved back to Midgar, to one of the mako reactors. It meant that they had to leave here and go to the heart of his enemy, the Shin-Ra empire.

It wasn't difficult, at least not for him and Angeal. Maybe by doing that, his plans would be set into motion, sooner.

Whatever he chose now, it would show his silver haired friend how much he's capable of. He had to think about everything, about the moves Sephiroth would make when he attacked the headquarters. It had to extensive, leaving massive amounts of destruction. He had been thinking about it for a month now, Angeal helping him here and there, discussing details, strategy, everything.

They had been living in Shin-Ra for a decade. They had fought a war with a _blind_ man who knew nothing of it or of its sufferings, only giving them orders to follow blindly. Shin-Ra made them go through hell for almost eight years, for his own petty ambitions.

Goddess knew how they'd looked like when they had returned to Midgar, how they woke up in the middle of the night screaming voicelessly as tears ran down their faces, how they were petrified when all they saw were burnt corpses and blood.

Genesis stood up sharply, pacing the room, his face flushed with anger as he blinked rapidly to wipe those images away. He had been either having nightmares or reviewing his very _dear_ memories. Going to the bathroom, he splashed the biting water to his face. Once, twice, three times.

Looking back at his reflection, he looked emotionlessly as the blood dripped down his chin, pooling in the sink before draining down.

It did him no good anymore.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The attack was indeed huge. He wouldn’t have settled for anything less. He was Genesis after all, the fiery General. It had to be that way. He would show that old man how much of a threat a _failure_ could be.

They had destroyed his hometown in front of his eyes. And so would he, play with their toys, destroy the heart of their empire, their beloved Shin-Ra tower.

Angeal was back at mako reactor of sector five, gathering whatever remained of Hollander's toys, sending them back to Modeheim.

Genesis cursed under his breath.

A unit of copies had been guarding the reactor as Hollander had started working there. They were supposed to capture anyone who had dared set foot in that territory, handing them to Hollander to do whatever he had wanted with them. Even at times he and Angeal had been there, mostly on Hollander's _request_ , extremely careful not to be seen by people. He just didn't understand how anyone had managed to inform Shin-Ra about their presence.

Given orders, his copies had invaded the very place he had once called home, fought with the SOLDIERs he had once fought side by side, the ones that had been his men… once. His lookalikes were everywhere, even in the streets, the city breaking down to a messy mayhem.

They were up to the forty ninth floor of the headquarters, turning the tower into a wreck. The city wasn't built completely yet and he knew, with the damages he brought upon it tonight, it wouldn't be completed for another year.

A smile crept to his lips as he saw his plan unfolding as he had expected, and Genesis began to leave for the reactor.

He was thinking about Angeal. Genesis could remember when Hollander had asked him to break it to his friend, he had refused it, telling him to stop it and to kill the creature. His honorable friend had very high morals that seeing the copy would have hurt him badly and it had. The good doctor had asked Angeal, to witness his colorful experiments.

What had happened was predictable. Yet eventually, his raven haired friend had agreed, letting Hollander do whatever he had wanted. With every day passing, Genesis watched as Angeal became more silent, shrugging it off whenever he asked about what was bothering the raven haired man.

Genesis knew for sure that it had something to do with the experiments. What he didn't understand was why the professor was so delightful after each of the copies were finished.

He shook his head. Angeal was just acting too childish. He didn't know why his friend couldn't just accept it. He couldn’t understand why his honorable friend still wanted to preserve who he had been back at Shin-Ra. Genesis wanted to laugh at how childish the idea was. Didn't his friend know that there was nothing that could undo their pasts, their actions, the path they had chosen?

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

They had gathered almost everything when his copies told him that Sephiroth was here, thwarting all of his plans. He hadn't expected his silver haired friend here at all.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, now that he thought better. It was a chance to talk with him alone. Last time, he hadn't come to Banora, but now Genesis wasn't going to lose his chance.

Smiling, he climbed up the ladders toward the higher platforms where no one would notice him. He ordered the copies to stay away from the experimentation room, while he waited up there in the shadows, for his brilliant friend and foe.

A few moments passed until the machine door whirred to life, opening to let Sephiroth pass… and that annoying puppy. He resisted the urge to curse as he saw the raven haired boy. _‘A puppy indeed.’_ It seemed the boy followed his friends' tails wherever they went.

He was surprised that his silver haired friend didn't find him annoying enough to swat him away. Glancing secretly down, he saw as they began searching the files that'd been left. They didn’t contain anything of importance, since Hollander wasn't accustomed to write files or fill in forms very much.

"These things here are papers on Hollander's research. It says it gave birth to a normal child, which would mean it was a failure." Sephiroth's deep voice rang in the room.

No one knew he was up there witnessing such a beautiful play, starring Sephiroth, his gorgeous famous friend. _‘Failure…’_ Genesis repeated the word voicelessly as though trying to taste it. The silver haired General was retelling everything he knew. He wished if he could swoop down and ask him whether he believed in those words too. _‘Please tell me that I'm wrong.’_ Shaking his head very slightly at how meaningless, how desperate his words were he continued to listen silently. Sephiroth couldn't hear silent pleas, much like his beloved goddess.

"His injury should have been very minor, although it wasn't healing as it should. The one who was Genesis’ doctor at that time was Hollander."

 _‘Why are you telling him this? He's not one of us, he doesn't have to know.’_ He bristled inwardly, as he waited for his fellow commander to finish telling the boy of the events that had happened on that day.

"Why wasn't I allowed to help? Soldier type G…" Sephiroth's voice was tinged with unfamiliar notes which confused Genesis, as he hadn’t heard them for so long… Or maybe he had chosen to forget them, he had chosen to divest the silver haired man of these emotions so he could bring himself to hate him easier. Yet, deep down, somewhere inside that endless void that kept growing inside his chest, he still wished for the warmth those hands had brought that day, for the warmth with which those words had been spoken.

 _‘So it's true…Angeal told me that you were there but I… Do you regret that act?’_ He couldn’t make peace between the opposing sides of him, couldn’t end the war that had been raging inside him.

"The one born out of project G was Genesis."

"Project G…" Zack said down below, questioning as he probably was trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Project Genesis. According to the reports here, and in contrast with the other ones, it states that Genesis is deteriorating." Sephiroth concluded.

_‘Deteriorating… Only if you could knew…’_

"These things…" The silver haired General was standing in front of the mako tank now, his voice filled with contempt.

 _‘Are monsters… like me…’_ Genesis finished for him as a new set of footsteps entered the room, belonging to Hollander. Maybe it was a good reason to show himself now.

"Hollander, you were here after all." His silver haired friend spoke to the stout man.

"Who do you think will stop Genesis and Angeal's deterioration?" The professor countered, probably trying to reason with the demon of Wutai.

 _‘It's time.’_ Genesis jumped downwards, landing as gracefully as a feline. Smirking, he brought up his ruby blade, holding it at Sephiroth's neck.

"Genesis."

 _‘How much you've changed…’_ Azure eyes took in his fellow commander, a flash of longing for happiness of the old times passing on his face. _‘It's better if they leave us alone…’_

Sephiroth smirked back as though understanding his intentions. They needed no words now, not after all these years they had stuck together, through thick and thin.

 _‘Fetch, little puppy!’_ The redhead’s smirk mirrored that of his friend as he said, "I will not hand over Hollander." his azure eyes looking fixedly at emerald ones. _‘I've played my part, I believe it's your turn now.’_ For the first time in his life he could read through those unreadable emerald seas as mutual understanding fleeted briefly in them.

"Zack, go after Hollander."

 _‘Oh my, what a good actor you are.’_ He praised his friend inwardly as Zack ran after the professor, and Genesis willingly let him go.

Finally they were left alone for the first time in seven months. Smiling genuinely, he made sure that no one could hear their words when he brought the sword down. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds…"

"Loveless? You haven't changed."

"The three friends are now gathered. One becomes the prisoner, one will take flights and the last remaining friend becomes the hero." Genesis explained, walking around the room.

"That's quite the story."

He paused behind the silver haired, his back to him"If we were to enact it, would I be the hero or would you?"

"You can be the hero if you want."

"Ah. Your fame should have originally been mine."

"How pointless."

"What I truly want the most is the _Gift of the goddess_." Genesis turned around sharply as he said, a cascade of feathers falling slowly around them as Sephiroth turned to face him at the mention of those words.

He didn't know how long he could keep up the facade that was breaking already, and his silver haired friend's unwavering gaze was making it worst. _‘Turn around, Go, Sephiroth, for goddess' sake!’_ He had at last found the chance to ask him to join them, he didn't know what his answer would be and he didn't care.

What was driving him crazy as he stood rooted in his spot, in front of his friend, was that he had come to realize only seconds ago; he couldn't bring himself to ask Sephiroth to join them. _‘I won't beg you. Join us…’_ Cerulean seas pleaded with those emerald orbs, and yet he couldn't bring himself to ask… Genesis couldn't even step forward to do what he had wanted to _do_ the moment he had seen that face.

With his feet made of lead and his voice stuck in his throat, he could do nothing. Neither he nor Sephiroth spoke as they watched each other in complete silence; in a silent battle of wills of who would look away first, of who would take the first step, of who would mention _it_. _‘Whatever I do, I won't give in to you. This battle has long come to a draw, Sephiroth. Our pride is really a heavy burden.’_

Finally taking one step forward, Genesis shot a Firaga upwards, and he leaped through the hellish flames that burnt a hole through the domed roof. _‘I'm sorry my friend but, I've already left it behind.’_ With his last silent words, he mingled with the night.

_"…Your kind and gentle words can't heal me now,_

_This body's only dedicated to the never-ending fight…" Gackt_


	6. Chapter Six

_"...Я тебя долго ждал,_

_Хочешьяпровожу..." Китй_

_"So long I've been waiting for you,_

_Do you want me to accompany you?" Kit-I_

Hollander sprawled on the ground, the footsteps of the puppy drawing nearer, and Angeal held Buster sword between them. He hadn't expected them here. From what Genesis and his copies had told him, Sephiroth was coming here but now…

"Doing what Hollander tells you to do? What do you plan on doing?"

"World domination." His emotionless voice even surprised himself. It was just what he and Genesis had talked about. A monster would either try to dominate the world or-…

"Would you stop the boring jokes already?" His protégé’s voice was exasperated.

"Then revenge."

"Against whom?" The Second Class looked at him with questioning blue eyes.

Angeal suppressed the urge to shake his head as he walked away, his sword held by his side. The puppy was still too naïve. He could never understand what they had become, trying to explain it like a child, so no one could get hurt but that point of view couldn’t help them any longer.

"Angeal!"

 _‘My condition is beyond salvation.’_ The hated appendage, the part that robbed him of his humanity, the wing, sprouted from his back, making the boy gasp. _‘Now you see!’_ "I've become a monster. As a monster the only thing I can think of doing is world domination or revenge."

"You're wrong. Wings don't make you a monster."

He had to hold back the bitter smirk that was tugging on his lips. _‘The protégé teaching his mentor.’_

"If that's so, then what are these?" Angeal asked, trying to make the boy understand.

"Wings of an angel."

 _‘So naïve…So childish…’_ A part of him was happy that the boy was still innocent, despite the amount of blood on their hands, and yet his heart bled for him. Because he knew that soon, the illusion would shatter to a thousand pieces. "I see. Then as an angel what goals should I have? What _dreams_ should I have?"

Silence met his words. He pushed Buster sword in the metal ground, leaving it there as he approached the silent boy.

"Angeal…"

"Angels have only one dream."

"Please tell me!"

"To be human." With that he sent the boy flying in the air as he punched him in the abdomen.

After rolling on the ground, Zack stood up, his hands clenched into fists. _‘Come…defend yourself…’_ Angeal urged him silently.

Much to his bewilderment, the boy unclenched his hands, smiling at him.

"Fight!" He ordered, angrily.

To his amazement, Zack only smiled further, shaking his spiky head.

 _‘How dare you…’_ His anger summoned a fireball that went hurtling toward Zack, and by now, it was too late to undo it. The puppy blocked the attack, but the floor beneath him broke apart, making him fall down.

Approaching the cavity with careful steps, his blue eyes narrowed as Angeal searched the black nothingness for the Second Class.

"Angeal!" He turned around sharply as he heard his friend's melodious voice.

Genesis was hovering in the opening, the gust disheveling auburn locks as he tilted his head, beckoning him to leave. Angeal took one last glance at the large hole and with a few steps, he flapped his wing, joining his friend.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

His raid continued after he had made sure Hollander had left Midgar safely. His army had reached a level of the tall tower no one ever thought possible, except him. Genesis knew that Shin-Ra must have been so shocked that all he had thought was just to save his own ass and flee from the crimson ex-SOLDIER’s wrath.

Now he was leading it personally, taking part in the fights. He hadn't wanted to kill the president; he had other important matters on his hands. He wanted Hojo now. Hollander vaguely mentioned Hojo and Jenova when he was leaving for Modeoheim, and the information took him by surprise. He had heard, and even read that name a few times as he had searched through the files. Now it seemed that the puzzle pieces were finally falling into place, one by one.

They were advancing level by level. He left a group of his copies in each level as he continued further, when they finally reached the labs. He had left them there, to guard the floor and to notify him when Sephiroth would show up. His long graceful strides carried him from room to room, searching for that damned scientist, his mood darkening as he found each room emptier than the last.

His silver haired friend was bound to show up sooner or later. Hojo was president’s favorite professor, and also as close to a father figure to Sephiroth as the General could have had. Genesis knew about Gast from what he’d told them, but still; he didn’t expect his friend to sit back as he wrung the life out of that wretched man. He knew he’d be doing his friend a favor, but it had to wait till he figured out what had been going on in the damned company for all these years; the experiments, the regular check-ups, the mako shots and showers. Only Goddess knew what they had been doing to them.

There was only one room left now as he glanced back toward the corridor filled with his copies. The harsh ding of the elevator reached his keen hearing, indicating that soon there would be a fight, and he certainly didn't want to take a part in, now that only one step was what distanced him from his target.

Genesis left the corridor as fast as he could, not bothering to look back as the door slammed shut behind him with a hiss. Azure eyes took in the vast surrounding filled with mako tubes and boxes that lay haphazardly here and there. A smile ghosted over his lips as he remembered what he had heard years ago. _‘A walking mass of complexes.’_

He walked toward the elevator, pressing the button as he waited for it. A narrow line of blinding white light hit the corner of his vision just as the elevator reached the floor, and he had to jump behind the crates, hiding himself in the dark corners. _‘Who the hell is it this time?’_ He cursed inwardly.

He peeked stealthily from his hiding spot, noticing the spiky black headed SOLDIER. Genesis cursed under his breath. Why did he come wherever he went? The boy went exactly toward the elevator that had been waiting for him only a few seconds ago. When the doors closed, the redhead released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He had to wait. He glanced around another time, looking for other intruders. He had to wait for the right time. Hell. He hated having to wait. _‘Inhale, exhale. One.’_ He counted as he breathed, waiting until he reached ten and jumped over the crates, skimming over the floor as he reached the elevator, pushing its button.

Entering it, Genesis was thinking about the scenery that would greet him in a few seconds. He didn't want that boy to be there when he was about to get the information he wanted. If only he could enter there as quietly as he could so the scientist wouldn't notice him.

The doors opened, and he suppressed the sudden urge to grimace. Bringing up his ruby blade up behind the professor, Genesis smirked as he expected one of those mocking retorts.

"Speak of the devil! Is this Hollander's order? Do you really think if you follow Hollander your deterioration will stop? How sad, truly how sad."

His smirk widened as he heard those words, his anger hidden behind the simple expression yet he pressed the tip of the blade to that skinny neck. Genesis wondered whether Sephiroth had to tolerate this man’s mockery every time he came here. _‘Exceptionally patient for not killing him yet.’_

"Genesis!" Zack rushed toward them, pointing his standard sword at his neck. The boy was really a shame to all SOLDIER.

"Hahaha. No second-rate scientist can stop your deterioration." The scientist’s scornful voice filled the room.

"Genesis, stop this already!" It was Angeal’s voice.

Genesis closed his eyes briefly; he should have expected this. He took away his word. "My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains, the arrow has left the bow of the Goddess…" He held his childhood friend’s gaze, his voice somber.

"Hollander's monsters are gathered now."

"Shut up!" Zack yelled.

"Loveless act 4." Genesis intoned in a low voice.

"The scene where the best friends duel each other." The simple fact caught the two black haired men by surprise. Genesis never thought Hojo would know a single thing about the play. "An epic story from a long time ago. I've read all the research materials on it but, it's worthless."

"Was there an end to the duel?" Angeal's question amazed him; he had never asked that from him even as many times as he had spoken about it.

"Unknown. The last act is missing. Even till today it hasn't been found."

Genesis walked past all of them, toward the hexagonal glass tank in the middle of the room. _‘You could have always asked me that.’_

"There is an end." The redhead turned around, a halo of fire surrounded his hand as he curled it in a fist, in silent anger. Throwing it toward the glass in front of him, he looked back at them. _‘You'll never understand.’_ "What meaning do you think the 'Gift of the Goddess' has for us?"

Turning away, he left them all. If they could understand just for once. A feeling of rejection had filled him, and he landed gracefully on the narrow warning column on the roof, his voice laced with a myriad of emotions. "My soul corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber."

He summoned the creature as Angeal and his protégé appeared just above the helicopter landing. Leaving his puppy, his friend came toward him.

Genesis couldn't understand, but he readied his sword, understanding his best friend’s intention to fight. Confusion was completely visible in his eyes as he raised his Rapier, meeting Buster sword as they fought in midair. He carried the fight away from the headquarters toward where they were supposed to be after the attack.

"Do you even know what you are doing? Stop it!" Genesis pushed him away with all the strength he could muster. _‘Haven't you decided yet?’_ "Are you trying to ruin everything now that we're here? Are you going to give them the satisfaction of watching us being divided?" Azure eyes watched the raven haired man in front of him fixedly, angrily. "I'm going back to Modeoheim, yet you can _always_ go back to the headquarters if you _want_."

He leaped for the clouded welkin, leaving his doubtful friend in a cascade of ebony feathers.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Light footsteps echoed in the almost empty building, aside from the soft whirring of machinery and his inaudible breathes. The mechanical sound grew slightly louder to his keen hearing as he turned a corner in the dark, murky passage. A row of Mako tubes occupied the left wall, half of them filled with the dense green liquid.

Genesis sighed softly. They were the last ones; the last remaining humans in the army being turned into soulless abominations. Standing in front one of them, he placed his hand on the cold metal cylinder, an unpleasant shiver running down his spine. They blindly followed his orders even if he led all of them to their deaths, and he’d done exactly that. Their obedience frightened him now, and he couldn't resist another shiver. _‘Maybe it's the cold.’_ He tried to convince himself.

He had been alone for a while now. Angeal was there, but what use his physical presence had when all he did was sit there like a statue, and think about his lost morals and dreams. On the other hand, having finished his experiments in Modeoheim, Hollander had left for Junon to make more monsters using the technology he had smuggled there.

As he was walking toward the end of the passage, the mako in one of the tubes was siphoned, the sound driving his attention back to the row of lab equipment. Reluctantly, he unlocked the metal door, opening it, and suddenly the copy slumped against him.

Genesis had to resist the urge to vomit, and the sharp acrid smell of mako that filled his senses only made it worse. He was standing there with a copy in his arms for minutes as though paralyzed. Why didn't he just leave it be? Why hadn’t he just dropped it already? What was he going to do with it?

But how could he? He cradled the face in his hands, looking at those eerie features. Carrying the limp body to the spacious room at the end of the pathway, he laid it on the narrow stained white bed. Genesis had forgotten all about the sticky substance that covered him all over as he stared at it.

The copy was still unconscious. He didn’t look peaceful like Genesis had been told. He looked dead more than anything else. Subconsciously, his hand reached for the ragged washcloth and he began wiping the green viscous liquid from the copy's face.

 _Genesis._ A voice called him from his memories.

 _‘Why do you look like me this much?’_ Genesis turned around, his long hurried strides carrying him to the tall mirror that stood in a corner of the room.

He raised his hand slowly toward the gray locks that striped his dull auburn locks here and there. He looked back toward his lookalike. The doppelganger had them too. They had been as good as his past self but they, too, began to show signs of deterioration just like himself.

 _Genesis._ He couldn’t remember it now, the reality of the moment rushing like blood to his ears, drowning his past.

His hand passed over the fine smooth skin of his face, but reaching his neck, he stopped. He took off his coat and his hand began working with the buckles and straps on his sleeveless black turtleneck. Goose bumps covered his skin as he took it off, dropping it limply to the floor as he turned around, peering over his shoulder in the mirror.

Jagged lines started from the lengthy scar that ran down to the middle of his back, covering his left shoulder and the left side of his neck. The fine, smooth skin was now dull, rough, so deathly pale.

Sluggish short steps carried him to his cot, next to the left wall and he sat down.

It had been becoming a routine. Every day, he had stood in front of the mirror, counting the gray locks until he had lost number. He had stood there watching as time passed relentlessly, and he had degraded further and further.

A bitter smirk touched his lips as he remembered past times, when he was so lively, so energetic that no one compared to him in the Shin-Ra's metropolis. He was the flame, the crimson General, the poet, the drama queen. He stifled the low chuckle. He could battle fiercely for long hours without breaking a sweat. Yet, now where was he?

He was a broken shell of his past self. There were no traces of that Genesis lingering in him and the harsh, cold climate didn't help him at all. He had become weak, so weak that he had been panting after a simple sparring session with Angeal.

Dull, pale azure glanced at the files on the bed. Where was Hollander now? What if he had tried to escape? What if he had lied about having the cure? Genesis stood up sharply. He didn't need such thoughts. They only made him feel worse. He needed a distraction.

Angeal was nowhere. He looked around frantically as the quiet, empty room threatened to close in on him. Images flashed in front of his eyes.

… _Hollander was doing some sort of surgery and he was lying on his stomach, the bed was covered with the dark crimson as a series of lab tools protruded out of his back. Innocence was extinguishing slowly in his cerulean seas as he bit his lips against the pain…_

His eyes rested on the copy, predatory anger flashing dimly in his eyes as he approached him. _‘Who are you?’_

A pale hand clutched that slim neck.

_‘Why do you look like me this much?’_

The copy's eyes fluttered open, looking straight at him. They were his eyes, that unique shade of blue. Once he could see many things in them; hope, dreams, that feverish desire for life, pride. Now, he could see nothing.

He tightened his hold and the copy began thrashing, trying vainly to pry his hand open.

He was growing numb. Or had he been numb even before killing his parents? He had been growing cold, yet he had tried to convince himself that there was still something where once his heart had been.

The copy stopped moving eventually. His eyes glazed over. Was he killing himself?

His thumb began caressing the strong jaw line, stopping at the soft chin, gripping it.

_…The sprays of blood that had followed his crimson sword whenever he had beheaded them, painting him with vivid colors. It made him feel raw, alive. It had been his morbid fascination…_

They said it was wrong but who cared. He had stopped caring about right and wrong long ago. They were humans' petty laws, and whenever they saw it wouldn't benefit them, they could change it, rewrite it all over again. _‘Hypocrites and their petty rules.’_ He wasn't a human anymore. Hadn’t been for a really long time.

Genesis leaned forward, his lips brushing against the copy's cold, unresponsive ones. Was he becoming insane?

_‘No.’_

_‘Why are your eyes so beautiful? So dead?’_

Necrophilia: Sexual desire for dead bodies. He was a narcissist indeed.

He had lost his heart long ago, even before killing his own parents. He looked back at there, and only found a void.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It was already snowing. The temperature had dropped increasingly in the past few days. The only warm place was here it seemed, though, if one could call it warm. He pulled his coat tighter. His strides were fast and determined as he reached the last room.

Genesis was sitting there on the bed, curled up as he clutched the file he was reading, his features stern, focused.

"What are you doing? Why are the houses on fire?" Angeal demanded as he approached his silent friend, now noticing the shards of looking glass on the floor next to that faded crimson coat. It seemed the everyday routine had gone wrong today.

"Genesis! You can't do that just because-…"

"You can't do that because of what?" Genesis sprang to his feet, already in front of him. "I will do whatever I want and no one can stop me! Not you, not Shin-Ra, not that goddamned Sephiroth!"

"You can't do that because you're deteriorating." A tinge of sadness seeped to his voice.

"Deterioration? Ha!"

There was a rustle of clothes and then a coat was thrown in his arms. He looked at it and then back to Genesis. The crimson coat looked faded, worn out, especially at the place his friend’s wing would come out.

"What do you understand of deterioration? Do you remember how bright that coat was? Look at me." His fiery friend stood in front of him, showing him his dull fiery hair, boring holes in his blue eyes with fiery azure. "How much of my past self can you see in there?"

Snatching the coat from his hands, he turned around sharply, uttering a whisper before leaving for the door. "Nothing."

Angeal sat on the cot, looking at the shattered mirror and sighed. He knew he couldn't completely understand the redhead, but he had tried to. He had tried every single day. He had been there when Genesis had started watching himself in the mirror, becoming more and more forlorn with each passing day. He had seen as his friend had aged, his youthful body failing him. He had been there when the flimsy flames of hope had extinguished in his fading azure eyes.

It seemed there was nothing he could do. It seemed he had understood nothing of Genesis' pain, and it pained him even more. He had to watch from far as his fiery friend resembled more and more like a ghost than that of his former self. It meant that he had failed him too. Angeal had failed Sephiroth, by abandoning him, telling him nothing of what had happened and what he had been planning to do. He had failed Zack, had failed his mother, SOLDIER, everyone.

Frustrated with his inability to do anything right, he stood up. It seemed there was nothing he could do, nothing at all. He had wanted to try and bring Genesis back to Shin-Ra, but after finding out about his origins, about the copies, he had been so emotionally distraught that he had completely forgotten why he had chosen to comply with his friend’s wishes. Everything seemed to have gone downhill after that. Then came the wing, and his own copies, the death of his mother, the destruction of his hometown by the hands of the very company he had served for years.

The realization slowly dawned on him. Back then, before leaving Banora, he had the dream to become a hero, a SOLDIER. Soon after accomplishing it, the war had started, leaving them shell-shocked. He could still remember that then and there, all of them had shared the same dream; to come back home, alive. After becoming a first, for the first time he had seen what he had needed in that boy's eyes; helping Zack achieve what he wanted, passing on his knowledge and skill to the young starry-eyed boy like a father would to a son.

Yet now, what had he been living for? What goals, what reasons did a monster have to go on?

The problem was, he had never wanted to become a monster.

There was only one way he could rid himself of that problem, only one way.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

"What are the Jenova cells?" Genesis closed the book with a flick of his wrist, putting it back in his coat. He was sitting on the very unstable railing, his back to the professor as he inquired. A thousand thoughts were racing in his head as he was thinking about every single possibility, the darkness of the endless pit of the mako reactor only igniting his fierce wrath.

"Where have you heard that?"

A smirk touched his lips as he took the file that sat on the edge of the short metal wall, and tossed it behind.

"You really don't know how to cure me, do you?" He jumped back from the railing, facing Hollander with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he walked toward him. "All you were doing all the time was using me for your petty goals. All you were doing was creating an army to exact your revenge and you didn't care at all about my deterioration."

"N-N-No, you're wrong."

He snatched the file away from professor’s shaky hands. "Then what is this? Children stories? That's a lame excuse." He opened the file. "…Number one's problems have diminished, Jenova cells implanting their DNA within the normal cells, repairing the deteriorated parts almost to 60 percent. The deteriorated parts appear harmless…" Genesis tossed the file away as the elevator gears started turning, and aimed his sword at Hollander’s wide neck.

"What are you doing? You need me! Without me who do you think will stop you're deterioration?"

 _‘How pathetic…’_ "Jenova cells." He said as indifferently as he could without wasting a glance toward the elevator.

With a cry, the standard sword clanged against his as Zack came into view, letting Hollander escape. Genesis cursed under his breath, as he commanded his deteriorating body. _‘Don't fail me now.’_

Zack was pushing down his sword with two hands, and Genesis couldn't even lift it slightly up, only trying his best not to let his stance falter.

Hollander was escaping right in front of his eyes. _‘You insolent!’_ he cursed Zack, the narrowing of his eyes and his slightly pursed lips the only things that betrayed the anger that was cursing through his veins.

A blond haired boy caught the professor on his way, yet with his build, he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Cloud! Good work!" It seemed Zack had a liking toward the boy. It was what he had needed. A distraction.

Struggling against the cadet, Hollander broke free. The boy, Cloud fell on the metal floor with a cry, and that was enough for him.

Genesis broke free from Zack's sword as the puppy stood between him and that goddamned professor.

"You don't even know where the Jenova cells are stored. Even if you go to Hojo, you don't know for sure you'll find them." The stout man said, still held back behind Zack’s arms.

"If that's so, if I stay the way I am now, I'll just rot away. However the world will go with me." _‘Rapier, lend me your strength.’_ He brought down his faithful sword, clanging it against Zack's normal one. As the blond boy followed the escapee, Genesis continued his combat with the raven haired boy, only concentrating on the battle at hand.

 _‘Don't you dare fail me now.’_ He fought with the usual grace, yet he could already feel a sheen of sweat cover his body. He would never let such weaknesses sneak past his façade. He would be calm. Zack was no match for him.

Zack head-butted him, his vision momentary blurred out of focus but cleared soon afterwards. The boy swung his sword only to slice through thin air.

A smirk touched his lips lightly as Genesis darted toward the black haired boy, slashing at him but the boy blocked it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw an orange halo but it was too late. The elemental magic hit him in the side, and the redhead drew back, hastily casting a cure and blocking the sword that was aimed for the slight opening. Rotating his Rapier in the blade lock, he hurled Zack's sword out of his hand and the boy leaped for it. _‘Made a mistake.’_

His fireballs darted toward the boy and hit him when his hand had just clasped the handle. Genesis rushed toward the fallen figure, and Zack swung his sword in a semicircle, aiming for his feet but he just jumped over, bringing down his sword as he landed on the ground to find the boy already behind him and receiving a kick to his back.

His hands broke his fall and he vaulted, again landing on his feet, watching the black haired boy who was standing there in front of him.

His chest was heaving, his breathing fast and shallow, too loud for his enhanced hearing. Beads of sweat were rolling down his temples and suddenly his vision wavered. Genesis could see Zack's shadow as he moved but he could see no details. He blinked quickly a few times, swinging his sword blindly at his nearing opponent. He shook his head and finally his vision was as clear as always but it was already too late. Zack kicked him twice in chest and abdomen.

 _‘No.’_ Denial rang loudly in his mind. _‘No, this can't be.’_ He couldn't be, he shouldn't be defeated. He was Genesis, the General, SOLDIER first class, the only one who dared challenge Sephiroth, the one who could keep up with him, this couldn't be happening. _‘Pride is lost…’_

 _‘Why?’_ He had managed to hold his ground, one knee keeping him standing at a right angle and the other slammed into the concrete floor. _‘How could you fail me now?’_ His breathes came in ragged, harsh pants as he stifled the moans. Every breath caused a shoot of pain through his torso, intensifying the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"The dreams of the morrow…hath the shattered soul…pride is lost…wings stripped away…the end is nigh…" Even speaking hurt.

He tried to stretch his wing which seemed to be made of lead now, forcing his body into a standing position, but his knees gave away under his weight.

He fell on the ground completely, his wing falling limply on the ground. _‘Why? Why did you betray me now?’_

His hand curled into a fist. _‘No.’_ He couldn't allow such weaknesses now, in front of this boy. He wouldn't die by his hands.

"This is how…" He had to grit his teeth at the intense pain, he could taste his own blood on his tongue. "…a monster's road ends." He smirked albeit the pain, not letting his mask shatter any further.

"We aren't monsters, we're SOLDIER…Where has your pride gone?"

 _‘Foolish boy, you understand nothing.’_ He tried to stand, much to his body's protests. His pride was shattered. He was barely holding himself upright as he staggered away from the boy, watching his standard sword in the corner of his eyes.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." His vision blurred yet again, causing him to panic inwardly. No, he wouldn't die, not here, not now, not by Zack's hands.

"If this world seeks my destruction…" He lifted up, standing gracefully on the railing."…It goes with me…"

There was no need to keep his balance as he let his body fall down the endless darkness.

He fell, his fall endless. He didn't know where it ended but he was sure about one thing; he wouldn't die here.

Genesis activated a wall, and soon his back whacked against something, the loud noise reverberating through the cavity and he reflexively reached out around him, his right hand clasping what seemed to be a metal bar as he bit his lower lips in agony. Darkness surrounded him completely as he looked around, trying to adjust his eyes to it.

He knew he couldn't hang on to that handle for much longer as his hand was growing numb, the handle slipping slowly out of his grasp. _‘Goddess…’_ He tried to pull himself up onto it, exerting himself in the effort, but finally managing it.

It seemed to be some sort of ladder on a huge pipe. Tiniest hint of smiles touched his bloodied lips even as he was panting, both of his hands holding the metal bars tightly. He had to get out of here. He would stay here a little longer, regaining his strength slightly enough to fly.

Angeal. His friend's name suddenly came to his mind. If Zack had been ready to kill him, not at all taking it into account that he was his mentor's best friend then… Licking his bloody lips, he formulated a plan.

He climbed to the end of the pipe where it met a vertical one. Tentatively he climbed up the ladder, losing his foothold a few times, but he eventually managed to get to heights that were slightly illumined at least. Stretching his wing, he flapped it a few times and then let go, soaring as fast as his tired body allowed him.

 _‘Hold on Angeal.’_ Upon seeing the opening at the domed roof of the reactor, a weak spark of hope started kindling in his fading azure eyes. He broke out into the open air, flapping his wing faster and faster as he passed through the dimly lit tunnel.

Genesis could pick up loud clangs from the distance, the fight already started. An unnerving feeling of dread slowly uncoiled in his stomach, and he lost his balance, falling face first into snow. The cold was soothing against his aching body, and he just wanted to lie there for some more minutes, everything forgotten. It was so easy to succumb now, his body welcoming the notion, to rest, to die, right here, right now. His faded azure eyes were closed.

_‘Angeal!’ A voice called from somewhere, his voice echoing in the black endless void behind his eyelids. ‘Angeal?’ He tried tasting the word, saying it a couple of times in his mind, when finally a face flashed in front of him._

_A raven haired man was there, smiling at him, offering a hand to help him up. They were in the underground caverns, and he was sitting on the ground. ‘Angeal?’ He asked, and the smile on the man’s face brightened even more. He was about to accept the hand when…_

There was a monstrous roar.

Standing up hastily, he ran a few steps only to fall yet again. He stood up, flapping his wing as he rose to the sky, forgetting all about his fatigued body and the trickle of blood that now ran down his chin.

Genesis lied on the tattered domed roof, folding his wing and hiding himself completely, but he could still see what was happening down below _‘Angeal! What have you done? How could you do this?’_

"You did well Zack. I'm counting on you for the rest. Never forget your pride."

His friend's deteriorated, broken body lay there in an angelic halo of his white feathers, his voice calm as ever. _‘Angeal! Look at me! I'm here!’_ There was a stinging feeling in his eyes, and he blinked them away, biting his gloved hand to stop himself from talking, his eyes riveted on the scenery below.

Suddenly Angeal's head lolled to a side, and Genesis had to clasp his hand over his lips, not able to believe what he had just witnessed. _‘How could you?’_ Tears rolled down his cheeks as he rolled on his back, glaring at the starry sky. _‘Give him back!’_ He shouted inwardly at his damned Goddess, at this hellish world, at anyone, anyone who could hear his words, his silent pleas. More tears streamed down his face.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Angeal, his childhood friend, his best friend, his comrade was dead, sleeping with a smile so peaceful to never wake up again. A sob broke free from his throat, muffled by his hand.

"Angeal…" He whispered inaudibly as he glanced shortly at his friend's sleeping form. A droplet fell on his cheek, and he looked at the sky as it began to rain, crystalline droplets mingling with his tears. All their years together flashed in front of his eyes, making his shoulders shake with uncontrolled sobs.

_‘Why did you leave me alone?’_

Shimmery Lifestream threaded between his hair, and he followed them with his eyes until they faded against the darkening welkin, joining the stars above. He didn't move at all even when he heard the whipping helicopter blades, waiting for Zack and his men.

He jumped down when he heard the aircraft leave, running to where the white feathers where, dropping to his knees. Darkness had fallen around him as it began to pour down, drenching him.

"Angeal… Why? Why did you leave me now?"

His dull, damped hair stuck to his head as he lied on the ground, beside the feathers, closing his eyes, letting the rain wash over his drained body.

"If…" His eyes snapped open, ire flashing dangerously in his eyes as he ground his teeth.

"If Sephiroth had come here, none of this would have happened. Neither was I broken like this, nor you’d be …" His voice was just a whisper before he rose to his feet, lashing out. "Do you hear me? If _you_ had come here Angeal wouldn't have been dead! If _you_ had come I wasn't…!" He doubled over, coughing blood, squeezing his eyes shut from the extreme pain that burst in his chest. "Fuck you Sephiroth…" He whispered, licking his lips as he stood up. "Fuck you Sephiroth!" He cried out, clasping his hand to his lips, tears rolling down his cheeks in streams. He fell to his knees, his hands breaking his fall.

_‘Why didn't you come?’_

_"As your figure quietly returns to space,_

_I kept watching until the tears dried out…" Gackt_


	7. Chapter Seven

_"…The last smile appears and fades away,_

_Leaving only the warmth…" Gackt_

_Sun was shining high, breeze playing with the knee high meadow. His bare hand caressed the greenery as Genesis walked slowly, enjoying the pleasant scenery. He was finally back at Banora._

_Angeal was standing in front of him, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he watched him. He smiled back, graceful strides carrying him toward his childhood friend._

_He was halfway when he paused. The smile was wiped off of Angeal's features, blood oozing from the corner of his lips. Azure eyes followed sapphire as the raven haired man looked down._

_The SOLDIER uniform was tattered, deep gashes visible through the torn pieces of fabric that covered his friend's torso. Shock fleeted across Angeal's face as he looked at his fingers._

_A glint made him narrow his eyes as he looked at the source, seeing Buster sword raised above behind his friend._

_"Angeal!" He called as he ran toward him but no sound escaped his lips._

_With each step, the distance between them expanded. Genesis could hear his own heavy breaths, could feel the beads of sweat that ran down his temples as his long strides carried him further toward his friend but to no avail._

_"Angeal!" He tried to call, warn his friend but it was too late._

_Angeal was no longer standing, lying there on the ground, bathing in his own blood. Now he could see the wielder of his friend's broad sword; Zack._

_He was standing there, blood, Angeal's blood covering the sword to the hilt._

_Finally reaching the dying man's side, he cradled his best friend in his arms._

_"Angeal…" Looking spitefully at the younger SOLDIER who stood there with a smile on his face, he grimaced. "How dare you?!"_

_The smile on Zack's face widened as he raised the sword. Genesis' eyes followed it, thinking about the boy's next action, when the sword its ascent. Azure eyes widened as he looked up at Zack and then at Buster sword which was aimed for Angeal's heart._

_Moving it slightly upwards, Zack slammed it down._

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

His eyes flew open, the scream catching in his throat and instead he coughed, the sound muffled by the hand that he’d clasped to his mouth. When it finally ended, he was left panting for breath.

The room was completely dark, except for the thin line of light that penetrated through the narrow window. The whistle of wind still rattled the glass panes, the chill of the blizzard outside invading the small room.

Despite the darkness, he still could see the bright dampness that covered his crimson gloves. His whole frame was shaking, both from the cold and from the trauma he was going through, and he wrapped his wing closer to his body, at least for the slight warmth it provided. There was no strength left in his body, his head hung, resting on his knees as he struggled to keep his leaden eyelids open.

One moment he was there in the dark room, and the other, those painful images flashed before his eyes. Wearily, he opened azure eyes, pain swirling in their endless depth.

_…He was lying face forward into snow, azure eyes were closed, the pale face expressionless. The cold embrace of snow was luring him into sleep, numbing the pain that seared through his body with each breath._

_Time passed and he still was lying there, motionless. Wind whistled around him, the blizzard already covering him with a thin blanket of fresh snowflakes. He didn't want to get up. Dark claws were seeping into the blankness of his mind._

_Did he fly away from Zack to die out here?_

_Dark lashes quivered gently at first and he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the crimson clad hand that sharply contrasted with the white ground. Pushing slowly against the ground, he lifted his body a few inches but his hands gave out and he slumped into snow._

_Overwhelming fatigue ruled over his body as the unnerving fear of dying here and this way uncoiled itself in his stomach._

_His fingers slowly curled, his hands turning into fists as he pushed against the ground, every muscle rigid, tremors wreaking his body as he rose, fighting against the pain..._

Suddenly shadows started dancing in the room, azure eyes widening as he watched them. Overwhelming fear crept inside him, making him numb, frozen in his spot.

 _‘Go away!’_ He tried to scream but his voice was stuck in his throat. Genesis knew he couldn't take it any longer. _‘Go away!’_ He tried to shut his eyes, only his body rebelled against him. They were the cause for Angeal's, for his deterioration, for his worsening condition.

Was he responsible for Angeal's death? Was it his ambition that finally led them to destruction?

Did he kill Angeal?

 _‘NO!’_ Denial rang loudly silent as Genesis lashed out only to drop afterwards. He lay there in the middle of the room and the shadows were still dancing around him, as a predator would circle its prey.

 _‘No…’_ Through half closed eyelids, he could see them were smiling, sneering at him. Azure eyes slowly closed.

It didn't take too long before he woke again. It seemed as though he hadn't slept at all, the dull pain still present in every inch of his body. Noticing the bright yet lazy sunrays that played on his hair and the half lit room, he knew that he had at least slept a night.

The weariness still ruled over his body.

Ignoring as his body protested against him, he tried to stand. Trying to push against the floor, he found that he couldn't stand upright. Half crawling, half dragging himself toward the wall, he leaned on his right hand that was on the wall. He straightened his back, the metallic taste filling his mouth as he yet again, bit his bruised lower lip, his whole frame shaking.

His Curaga was just across from the room, in the small cabinet; so near yet so far.

Azure eyes glinted and he let go of the wall, walking with unsteady steps as his wing swayed. Opening the metal door, he took the green orb in his hand. He looked at it wearily, twirling the ball in his hand.

Sitting down with his back to the wall, Genesis played subconsciously with the materia in his hand. His mind was in haze as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

What was the reason to continue with his life? He had killed Angeal, hadn't he?

A smirk crept to his lips. He wanted to laugh out loud at the face of this world.

Why did he come all this way here?

What should he do now, without Angeal? With his friend's blood on his hand, his death being his fault? If he hadn't been so easily defeated, if he had arrived to help him sooner, none of this could've happened, could it?

The ball rolled out of his hand on the floor. A lonely tear slid down his cheek, the smirk becoming so acrid that he could taste its venom. He sat there motionless, many thoughts passing through his head while he barely registered them, just staring forward, as though the world, the time had stopped altogether.

Why did everything have to go so wrong?

Hollander was the one who had insisted to make Angeal clones.

If Sephiroth had come…

Azure pools iced over.

Angeal’s death hadn't been his fault. Both of them had been victims. He and Angeal had been puppets on strings.

So all this time, the good doctor had been the puppeteer.

But this time everything was going to be different. He would take back control.

This time, all of them would be his puppets, all of them.

Harshly, he wiped away the dampness, stretching his hand to get back the materia.

Now he could think more clearly.

He had to find Hollander.

He mumbled the spell.

And left.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He shouldn't have been here. A voice warned him almost with every step.

Junon.

It was like walking in a mine field. One wrong step, and all he and Angeal had sacrificed would be for naught. Though, he barely cared about the consequences, should they catch him. Just one thing was on his mind, and it was finding Hollander.

Troops were patrolling each floor. Breaching through them, though seemed impossible but was easy. He only had to wait until it was dark.

Another thought popped up in his head, making him sharply turn a corner through the populated lower floors. His superior strength and brisk pace carried him faster, paying those around him no heed, neither to the shouts that followed him.

Black market.

Upon entering, a grimace crawled to his features. Who guessed that the General of the Shin-Ra army would end up in a place like this?

Without Shin-Ra supplying his materia, he had to find another way to equip himself. And on this market his identity didn't matter, gil did and he was extremely grateful to himself that he had taken out all his money before Shin-Ra could lay claim on it. He wouldn't let that old man take away everything he had.

He needed quite a lot of things, and a large number of each, for what he had planned on doing. Buying what he had needed, ordering the rest to be shipped to various places that wouldn’t raise Shin-Ra’s suspicious, he headed for Hollander's temporary office, the veil of night and what remained of his superhuman abilities helping him get there without being noticed.

What he saw frustrated him no end. Two Turks stood outside, with Hollander probably inside his office. That goddamned scientist had finally ruined everything. Genesis only wished the old man hadn't talked about anything.

A smirk curved his lips. With one swift move, he ran upstairs, slitting their throats. Genesis stood in front of the door, kicking it off its hinges. Hollander's face was definitely a sight to behold.

With his obese frame shaking from head to toe, the professor stood in the middle of the room, a mixture of hope and dread fleeting across his deathly pale face.

Bring up his sword, Genesis deflected the bullets that were fired his way as he ran toward the Turk who had been inside the room. The man's martial arts lasted short against the ruby blade of his sword, and after a short struggle, he finished the black clad figure off.

Hollander still stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. Tilting his fiery head, fading azure eyes stared back. Step by step, he approached the old man, his bloody sword held by his side. "Long time, no see… What have you been doing?"

The professor was retreating, mirroring his action on the opposite direction. He brought up his blade, pointing it at the thick neck. Color drained from Hollander's face. "Genesis, I-I c-can explain!"

"Explain what?! You can explain what?!" A droplet of blood ran down the professor's neck. Without waiting for a response, Genesis continued, his voice betraying his seething anger. "Can you explain why Angeal had to die?! Can you?! Can you explain the reason behind all these failures?!"

"I won't disappoint you!" The scientist feebly tried to reason with him.

"Humph, how pathetic… Tell me something you haven't said before…"

"I promise, I swear to your Goddess!"

Azure eyes took a dangerous glint. "One more word and you'd never see the light of another day…" Taking his blade aside, Genesis turned around, surveying the room with his eyes, looking for something.

It was simple. There was a bed by the corner, there were the necessary amenities, some file cabinets, a chair and a desk probably for the interrogation sessions, and that was all. But it was equipped with enough lab tools to keep the doctor entertained. He chuckled inwardly at the thought.

There were a lot of blood samples on the metal tabletop, each one tagged with a shaky scribble. Vials of mako and different other liquids, stuff he hadn’t seen before and couldn’t recognize were scattered around the temporary workbench. Circling the table that Hollander had been behind only a couple minutes ago, he saw a syringe, labeled with a tag; 'specimen-G'. Finding what he had been looking for, a smirk tugged a corner of lush lips before his face contorted with disdain as he heard the footsteps in front of him.

With one swift movement, he vaulted over the table and was right behind the professor who had been trying to escape, the ruby blade once again pressed to his fat neck. "And where do you think you're going?"

Genesis had foreseen his movements, he knew the foolish thoughts that had been racing on the simple mind of his. Hollander wriggled in his hold, yet he tightened it, ceasing his attempts. The ex-SOLDIER grimaced. "Wouldn't disappoint me, you were saying."

"Ge-Genesis, pl-please!" The man pleaded, trying to get as away from the blade at his neck as the redhead's hold on him allowed. It gave him the chance to inject the fluid into his jugular.

The professor only registered the pain when the redhead threw the syringe away, his body going limp in his hands, and Genesis let him drop to the ground. Circling the desk, he sat on the swivel chair and crossed his legs on the metal surface, his eyes on Hollander.

"Genesis… What did you do?"

A smile found its way to the redhead’s lips.

"Why did you do this?" Grabbing the syringe, the old man rushed toward him. "Why did you do this-…?!"

The redhead raised his sword, and Hollander froze in his spot. "You have two choices. I will delightfully end your now pathetic life right now or, you'll comply with whatever I say. Am I clearly understood, _professor_?" The title was more of insult than respect.

Genesis could see the anger in the old man's eyes but paid it no heed. What could he possibly do? He had nothing to lose now. He’d had nothing to lose for a long time now.

Hollander nodded.

"Let's get us out of the mess you made…" Taking whatever was important, they left in the thick veil of the night.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

They were everywhere, noises reverberating off the walls of the caves.

Why hadn't he thought about here in the first place?

No. It was better. It was the last place he had left. No one knew of its existence beside him and Angeal, and with his childhood friend dead, he was the only one. Shin-Ra would never find his hideout.

Crimson encased fingers let go of the old picture that was attached to the bulletin board, his eyes roaming over the desk and the old armchair. Dust had settled on everything.

It had been a long time since he had set foot in the caves. The awards were shining dimly on the wooden shelves, and the smallest hint of smiles found its way to his lips, his hands finding the old book, opening it. He flipped through the pages, seeing the pictures, reading some scraps until he reached a certain page. Even with his eyes closed, he knew what was written there.

"It's my dream to eat this apple one day with my parents and my hero Sephiroth. I would like to show the fruits of my success to Sephiroth who is also the same age as me." Genesis whispered inaudibly, closing the book. The smile was still there albeit the sadness that had begun filling him.

Did they ever think that one day, only one day, they'd end up like this?

He put it back on the wooden surface, pushing back all his thoughts, forcing the smile away. He couldn't let such things stand in his way now. They hadn't come this far, sacrificed this much only to have everything turn to dust in front of his eyes. He couldn't let Angeal's death be for naught.

He couldn't.

He couldn't survive Angeal's death.

His steps led him down the stairs into the dimly lit tunnel. Machinery whirred faintly, life pouring out of every corner as he passed through the caves. His copies were working here and there, remodeling what he had once thought beauty beyond comprehension, untouchable, sacred.

As much as he had wanted to linger here and there, marvel at the beauty and the complexity of nature, he couldn't allow himself. And it pained him no end. It pained him to see that even now, after all these years, after all what seemed to be an eternity, he couldn't live like he had wanted, like he should have, like he had imagined. He was tainting it, he was doing what he normally wouldn't do, what he couldn't believe himself to be doing.

He wasn't human anymore, then why did it hurt?

Why did everything around him have to become corrupted by _his_ hands?

Closing azure eyes, he suddenly felt too tired but he couldn't let himself show such weaknesses. It was so soon; so soon to let Hollander even feel that he could snatch the power away from his hands. This time, he was the puppeteer, he and only he.

What was left of his army were obeying his commands, preparing his childhood playground for something greater, something that sent shivers even down his spine. It would one day, become the stronghold of his army, his empire. His and his Goddess.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The redhead stood in the center, his ruby blade in his hand, his skin glistening in the faint light. Whirling around, he thrust his sword into an invisible enemy, the group that gathered around him doing the same. His chest was heaving, dull auburn locks sticking limply to his forehead while beads of sweat were rolling down his temples but he didn't stop the training. With every rustle, every wrong noise, he turned in its direction, seeing where his mind control had slipped out of his hands.

Every time his eyes saw the familiar features, he flinched inwardly. He had tried to ignore it, had tried to ignore them, ignore his own reflections. He had tried to pretend that he was back at SOLDIER, back when he used to train with his fellows, when he had trained his own squad. He had tried to pretend that it was he and Angeal practicing. He had tried but had failed miserably.

Suddenly he wanted to throw Rapier aside. Letting the sword slip out of his grasp, he listened to the sound of his breaths echoing too loud for his liking. His steps carried him subconsciously to a corner where he sat with his back leaning to the harsh rocky wall, letting his head hang.

Angeal's death had cost him dearly.

Genesis could feel that at any moment, he could just break. Only this time, there was no one who would put back the pieces.

He felt so alone.

So alone.

So alone despite the ever growing number of his army.

For finding Jenova cells, he needed that army.

For his cure, he would do anything.

For one _year_ , he had endured the torment, silently.

He had nothing to lose.

He would do anything.

_µμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Sun shone brightly, reflecting from the smooth metallic surface, unruly tresses quivering in the gentle breeze. Smallest hint of smiles curved his lush lips. He could already see the desired outcome as his plan unfolded.

Lazard's disappearance had been the trigger.

However it was better to say that Genesis had forced the director to disappear, and since the blond man had known that it was for his best, he did as he had been told.

His smile turned into a haughty smirk. He couldn't believe that Lazard, once the director of SOLDIER, now feared him, once a General under his command. It was a victory that now, the once unimportant redheaded General of the Shin-Ra army, had turned into a threat that caused this much fear. He wanted to laugh, his features brightening.

It was only the beginning.

Junon was the first place, the first victim. Soon, the world would follow. He would even set their planet on fire if that meant he’d find what he wanted.

All it'd take was to close his eyes, and exert his will. The chained reaction of outbreaks would force Shin-Ra into taking action. Yet even if they didn't, in the end the outcome wouldn't be any different. Shin-Ra's empire would crumble before his very eyes.

Lazard's disappearance had been the trigger.

And Junon was the first place.

For a year and a half, Shin-Ra had led the world to believe that Genesis Rhapsodos was dead.

They were wrong, though. And for every mistake, there was a price to be paid.

He would set Shin-Ra ablaze.

It was his color.

It was him.

_"…Ephemeral memories fall into darkness,_

_…I had nothing to lose, nothing to lose…" Gackt_


	8. Chapter Eight

_“Только не уходи-, Шёпотом попросил,_

_Снова твои шаги_ _,_ _Услышу_ _...”_ _Китай_

_“Just don’t go, I prayed whispering._

_But again your steps, I’ll hear...” Kit-I_

Genesis was surprised that his presence in the small village had gone unnoticed. It was the way he had wanted it to be. A smirk curved his lips as his hand subconsciously rose to put the dull auburn locks behind his ear.

In fact, everything had gone as he had planned, and it brought him so much satisfaction which was barely containable. _‘Four months…’_

“Four months, indeed…” He whispered under his breath.

For four months he had been searching everywhere for Jenova, Jenova cells, Jenova project, anything Jenova related… For four months he had been scattering Shin-Ra’s army around the world. He had been looking everywhere for his cure and now, his search had led him to this place.

The Shin-Ra mansion stood in front of him in its all glory. Just as he was about to think about its past, the things that had taken place there, the people who had inhabited it, he shook his head, dismissing the thought early on. He hadn’t come all this way to admire a building. Jumping over the metal door, he landed gracefully in the overgrown yard. This building was the key to all his questions.

Opening the double door, he smirked as he heard its rusted hinges creak.

A thick blanket of dust covered everything, and he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. No one had visited the place for a very long time. No one had cared about its existence, so why should he bother?

Genesis dispassionately looked around, ascending the stairs, the almost invisible dance of dust in the lazy sun rays mesmerizing him for the short while.

Turning to his left, he found most of the doors locked. The very few which weren’t, were completely useless in aiding him. There were rows and rows of books about literature, early science, but nothing related about the Jenova project.

What had he expected? If it had been Hojo who had conducted the project, he wouldn’t just leave his _valuable_ information out in the open.

The corridor on the right side of the staircase was different though. There were two adjoined rooms and in the end of the second room, there was a completely-out-of-place brick wall.

He was ready to take back his word. It seemed they had indeed left their valuable information out in the open. It was just so obvious that he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

With a smirk on his lips, he approached the wall, leaning to it as he closed his eyes, his hands roaming over the bricks. _‘It has to be here.’_ It took just a few knocks to find the brick that opened the hidden door.

A spiraling staircase met his eyes, and a shiver ran down his spine.

He didn’t know why he was feeling like this. Genesis shook his head.

Nothing was worse than finding out who he was, what he were meant to be after two decades of being fed with lies. He had nothing to lose. Whatever awaited him down there, either benefited him or didn’t. And he was quite accustomed to the latter.

He willed his ruby blade to existence as he went down, not wanting to get caught off guard. He had no idea where the stairs led. It felt like setting foot in a completely unknown territory.

What the basement looked like wasn’t at all what he might have expected. It was a maze of caves.

_‘A walking mass of complexes…’_

A bitter smirk fleeted over his features. He didn’t like this place at all.

He looked around briefly before heading toward the first door, opening it. Inside were coffins. It took him by surprise. _‘What had they been doing down here?’_

He closed the door, heading for the other one, only to see the same. It seemed like an underground graveyard.

It only left another door. Determination flashed in his faded azure eyes.

He closed the heavy door behind himself, feeling slightly satisfied.

A steel bed was in the middle of the room, lab equipment which were piled together collecting dust. And another door.

Brisk steps carried him on their own accord to the door, and he opened it.

_‘Finally…’_

The walls were covered with bookshelves, and every row was filled with so many books that the wood was curving under the weight. His cure was here, he was sure.

He started right from the door, his eyes skimming over the titles to find what he was looking for.

J-E-N-O-V-A

He immediately took the book out, opening it and skimming through the first few pages before sitting down on the chair. He needed to know everything.

_µ_ _μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Amusement swirled in his eyes as he closed the last book, standing up silently, his feet subconsciously took him toward the bookcases where he put it back into its original place. His features were thoughtful but an amused, genuine smile was on his lips.

How could it be?

It just didn’t sound right.

How could the S-cells be his cure?

Thinking about S-cells, his smile widened, a tinge of insanity mingling with the simple expression. _‘So Sephiroth is a monster, too.’_

The thought was genuinely amusing. It turned out that the three of them were all monsters.

Monsters created by the Shin-Ra company… The three elite firsts… The highest ranking ever… The best… The perfect… Monsters.

 _‘Oh, no.’_ He shook his head playfully. Angeal and he weren’t the best, the perfect. They were always outshined by Sephiroth, doomed to live forever in his shadow.

Now, he understood why.

It turned out that he and Angeal weren’t the only monsters in the world. Their former friend was a monster, too. And fortunately, or unfortunately, _he_ was the _perfect_ monster.

Now what he needed was just a plan, a plan to get his cure. And he would do whatever it took to get it.

He had already shown the world that he’d do anything for his cure.

He had to create a situation so severe that Shin-Ra would have no choice but to send his dear former friend to solve it.

Yes, he would do anything to lure his cure.

_µ_ _μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It felt so good that everything went just as he planned. He had thought that the monster outbreak wouldn’t be enough for them to send their elite members into battle, especially at a time like this. They had sent Turks, and so he had thrown Bahamut Summons at them, knowing that they couldn’t defeat it. They’d needed SOLDIER for that.

He didn’t mind spilling more blood than it was necessary to make Shin-Ra do what he wanted. He didn’t mind killing these humans at all. They were all collateral damage in his quest.

Genesis watched from far as they entered the city, a smile curving his lips.

A strange feeling of anticipation was kindling inside him. He was about to finally get that which he had desired.

Turning his back, he walked away.

His mind was blank except for the one question that meant everything.

Would Sephiroth accept it?

His hand was subconsciously playing with the apple.

Would his friend finally leave Shin-Ra when he told him the lies they had been feeding him all his life? When he would finally tell him the truth no one had dared to tell? Would he join him in his battle against the company that had taken so much away from them?

And would Sephiroth give him the cure that his very life depended on?

Genesis didn’t know.

He would wait.

_µ_ _μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Steps echoed in the giant structure, as did their voices.

Genesis hardly cared as he waited in the shadows.

But it was until when that subject was brought up.

“Normal SOLDIER are humans who have been showered in mako. You’re different from regular people but even still you are human. Although, what are these? Compared to regular SOLDIERs like you, there’s a much higher concentration of mako in these ones.” Sephiroth was explaining to Zack.

 _‘These are… monsters.’_ A smirk was playing on his lips. It was interesting that their conversation took such a turn.

“Are they monsters?” Zack asked, but silence answered his words as his silver haired friend passed him by, standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the sealed door.

“That’s right. Hojo of the Shinra Company is the one who created these monsters. By using mako energy he created these unnatural living monsters.” With his back to the spikey headed first, his friend answered.

Genesis looked down, witnessing the scene that was unraveling below him.

“A normal SOLDIER? Aren't you one?”

And that had been it.

Genesis gripped the railing harder, leaning over to see with unbelieving eyes.

It couldn’t be. This couldn’t happen, could it?

Who was this man down there? He couldn’t be Sephiroth.

No, he couldn’t be. Why would he act that way, especially in front of that raven haired puppy?

Was it already too much for him?

An unknown feeling shot through him as he kept watching with bated breath. Was it excitement? astonishment? disbelief? confusion? _pain_?

“It can't be… I’m also…? Was I also created the same way? Are you trying to say I’m the same as a monster…?”

A smile curved his lips.

The puzzle pieces were falling into their places.

Now, Sephiroth, too, could see the complete picture.

“Ever since my childhood I could feel it. I was different than other people. I always thought I had some kind of special purpose. But, I didn’t think it would be something like this.” There was a pause. “Am I even human?”

_‘It’s time.’_

_“_ Unfortunately… No. You are a monster.”

Getting rid of that pest was his only intention, as he threw the fireballs toward them. It wasn’t a surprise that Sephiroth used a barrier to absorb the energy.

He descended behind the silver haired man, smiling. “Sephiroth…You were born out of the Jenova Project; the greatest monster of all.”

“Genesis! So you were alive after all.” Zack spoke, his voice laced with pain.

A bitter smirk flitted over his lips as he heard those words. “In my current condition can you even say that I am?”

“What does the Jenova Project have to do with me?” Sephiroth’s voice rang like a command.

But it was _hollow._

It made him smile that now their positions were reversed. For once Sephiroth didn’t know something; something that seemed to be of great importance.

For once he could use that knowledge against his former friend, and he knew that it’d be deadly.

“The Jenova Project the general name for the experiment. The experiment that used Jenova’s cells.” He looked at the silver haired SOLDIER, watching everything, every single detail that managed to surface on Sephiroth’s usually impeccable mask. 

“Using mother’s cells…?”

His little game had only just begun, and it was already too much fun.

“Pitiful Sephiroth… You’ve never meet your mother, and the only thing you ever heard was her name right?” He sat down, the smirk feeling so right on his lips, so good… so wicked. “I have no idea what she looks like, but what I do know is-…”

“Genesis! Stop it already!” Zack groaned, still recovering from the attack. But Genesis paid him no heed. This was between him and Sephiroth.

“Jenova is…a stratum discovered over 2000 years ago. A monster.”

There was a gasp.

He had never felt such glee in his life.

“Sephiroth lend me your strength. Otherwise my deterioration won’t stop.”

There was no answer. It seemed that his friend was already so lost.

He stood up, anger was rising inside him, fueled by something much stronger, much more wicked; Determination.

Genesis wanted to see him break.

“SOLDIER 1st Class, Sephiroth!”

Sephiroth stood straight, just like back in military, at attention.

Why was it so much fun?

“Angeal was born out of Jenova Project G. Just like me born a monster. Jenova Project S was-…”

He heard Zack say something but he didn’t care, his eyes were riveted on the leather clad figure in front of him, azure eyes glinting maliciously. Genesis didn’t care to hide it anymore. After all, he’d do anything to have his cure.

“Was a project created to make the perfect monster.”

“What is there I can do?”

Did this mean that…?

“You have no power to create clones. Nor does the gene spread. In other words the deterioration won’t happen.” There was a strange feeling, as stupid as it seemed, like hope that was kindling inside him.

Had Sephiroth forgiven them?

Forgiven _him_?

“Lend me your cells.” He took out the apple, holding it out. He couldn’t believe it… It was like offering everything to the silver haired man in front of him. “Your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.”

Sephiroth turned to face him, looking up at the JENOVA engraved on the wall upstairs.

The wait was killing him.

“Whether your words...are lies created to deceive me... or the truth that I have sought all my life... It makes no difference.”

_‘What?!’_

The apple dropped on the metal floor with a thud, rolling and rolling and rolling…

His eyes went wide, the smile slipping away from his face.

“You will rot.”

_‘No…’_

He wouldn’t accept defeat. “I understand. It's to be expected of a perfect monster.”

Sephiroth was already gone. So were his hopes for the cure.

It’d been foolish of him to expect anything else from the beginning. Well, he wasn’t afraid to pay the price.

“When the war of the beasts brings about the world’s end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.”

The glee was all but gone, leaving bitterness to take over. It was the only feeling that filled him, his mind, as he walked outside, leaving the apple behind. He closed his eyes.

Genesis should have expected it.

At least he had seen what he had wanted.

He had done all he could for his friend. He had tried to liberate Sephiroth from the shackles Shin-Ra had forced him to bear all his life.

There wasn’t anything else he could do now, but to await his own inevitable doom.

With that he flapped his wing, soaring for the sky.

_“Sometimes I forget I’m still awake,_

_…I fuck up and say there things out loud…” Sam Endicott_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short. But this is all I had written some years ago, when I hit the writer's block. I couldn't continue writing, and I didn't know how to write about the four year gap we have no information of. If anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to hear them, because I'm completely lost.   
> I'm not sure if I can start writing and finish this story yet, but we'll see.


End file.
